Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses
by Gouline971
Summary: James aime Lily, mais elle le déteste. Elle trouve qu’il est arrogant, prétentieux et il l’énerve… du moins c’est ce qu’elle se force à se dire.
1. Chapter 1

_Titre_ :**_ Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses._**

**_Résumé_** : James aime Lily, mais elle le déteste. Elle trouve qu'il est arrogant, prétentieux et il l'énerve… du moins c'est ce qu'elle se force à se dire.

_Disclaimer_ : Rien est à moi sauf quelques personnages bien sûr.

_**Chapitre1 :**_

C'était l'été 1977 où plutôt le premier septembre et une jeune fille prénommée Lily Evans se préparait pour aller à l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée du monde : Poudlard. Elle avait une sœur, Pétunia qui la considérait comme un monstre depuis qu'elle avait onze ans par contre ses parents la considérait comme un cadeau du ciel.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait toute sa petite famille.

-Bonjour ma chérie, dit Mr Evans. Alors, prête pour ta dernière année ?

-Oui et non, je sais que ça va être très dure avec les ASPIC.

-Ne t'en fait pas, lui dit sa mère. Tu les auras.

-Merci maman. Je vais chercher mes valises et on y va.

Elle prit donc ses affaires et ses parents l'emmenèrent à la gare de King's Cross. Pétunia avait trop peur d'y aller et d'être contaminer par les gens de l'espère de Lily. Celle-ci l'ignora totalement. Arrivée à la gare, Lily embrassa ses parents, franchit la vois 9 ¾ et se retrouva enfin dans son élément, son univers, la magie. Elle se souvînt de la première fois qu'elle avait franchit cette voix, elle était complètement perdue et c'était là qu'elle avait rencontré Katerina Kyle qui était à Gryffondor avec elle. C'était une fille très sympathique qui pouvait être très impulsive mais elle était une très bonne amie quand on la connaissait bien. Elle avait aussi rencontré à son grand malheur, James Potter de Gryffondor. Ce qu'elle n'aimait pas c'est qu'il était arrogant, prétentieux et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter en lui disant qu'il l'aimait et que deux minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait dans les bras d'une autre fille. Surtout que lui et son meilleur ami Sirius Black attirait drôlement la gente féminine. Assez de ressasser le passé, Lily monta dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment quand quelqu'un lui tapa l'épaule. Elle se retourna et vit…

-Katy !

-Lily, comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

-Très bien, j'étais en France sans ma peste de sœur, le rêve total. Et toi ? Toujours avec Jack Thomas ?

-Moi ? Oui toujours avec Jack et mes vacances se passaient bien jusqu'à hier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Lily.

-Viens je vais t'expliquer.

Les filles entrèrent dans un compartiment, s'installèrent et Katerina enleva le chapeau qu'elle avait et Lily vit avec horreur que sa meilleure amie était… BLONDE ! La pauvre, elle était métisse aux cheveux noir corbeau et là elle était blonde platine. Quelle horreur.

-Tu m'expliques ? demanda la rouquine.

-C'est la faute de James.

A son nom Lily devînt de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Elle savait que Katerina et James se connaissais depuis le jardin d'enfant et qu'un farceur et une colérique dans une même pièce ça ne faisait pas bon ménage. Lily voulait le tuer de ses propres mains. Jack arriva dans le compartiment et sursauta en voyant la tête de sa copine.

-Tes cheveux, dit-il.

-C'est la faute de James.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et l'embrassa. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle le repoussait.

-En fait, hier j'ai été chez Arthur Weasley, dit Jack, et Molly est enceinte.

-Encore ! Hurla Lily. Mais ça va être son quatrième enfant…

-Et oui.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et fit place à James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, les quatre Maraudeurs. Quand les deux premiers virent Katerina, ils explosèrent de rire en souvenir de la veille. Lily bondit de sa place pendant ce temps Rémus et Peter s'installèrent tranquillement.

-Potter, qu'est que tu lui as fait ? Hurla Lily.

-Mais rien ma chère Evans.

-Redonne-lui la couleur de ses cheveux original !

-En échange de quoi ?

-Parce que tu veux quelque chose en échange ! Mais dîtes-moi que je rêve !

-Sors avec moi, lui dit James…

-Jamais de la vie !

-James, intervînt la victime, je t'en supplie, redonne-moi ma couleur normal. Le blond platine ne me va pas du tout. S'il te plaît James ou sinon, je dis à tout le monde comment ta mère t'appelle et Sirius est témoin…

-Tu n'oserais pas ? Lui dit James avec une ponte de peur dans la voix…

-Je vais me gêner…

Sirius explosa de rire, Katy fit le compte à rebours et James commençait vraiment à paniquer. Si quelqu'un apprenais que sa mère l'appelait « mon Jamesie d'amour » ou « mon Jamesounet » s'en était fini de sa réputation de tombeur. Il céda et Katerina retrouva la couleur noire de ses cheveux. Toute contente, elle se rassit Jack l'embrassa.

-Je te préfère comme ça.

-On était venu vous demander l'hospitalité, dit soudain Rémus.

-Installez –vous, mais oubliez un instant vos truc de maraudeur. Heureusement Rémus et Peter sont St d'esprit, eux.

-Merci Lily.

Rémus lui sourit et elle le lui rendit. James n'aimant la tournure dont prenait les choses commença une conversation.

-Alors Evans, comment étaient tes vacances ?

-Eloigne-toi de moi ou tu vas t'en prendre une !

-Mon pauvre James, dit Sirius en riant, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance. Il a fallu que tu tombes amoureux de la seule fille qui te déteste.

Celui-ci se mit à marmonner.

-C'est bien beau tout ça mais tu ne nous as pas dit pourquoi tu étais devenu blonde.

-Hier, j'ai passé la journée chez James – ça va Jack- et j'étais entrain de discuter avec Mrs Potter quand James et Sirius on eu la bonne idée de me faire devenir blonde. Et comme Potter et Black sont les seuls à avoir le contre sort j'ai gardé cette blondeur toute la journée. La prochaine fois que l'un d'entre vous recommence ce genre de chose je le tue. Exercez-vous sur Rogue.

-Oh non pas Rogue, dit Lily. Il faut le laisser tranquille.

-Pourquoi, tu l'aimes ? demanda James avec une pointe de jalousie.

-Je ne suis pas folle au point de tomber amoureuse d'un graisseux.

James eu un soupir de soulagement quand une troupe de Serpentard dont Roque en tête arriva.

-Salut Evans, dit celui-ci.

-Tiens, ce n'est plus sang de bourbe maintenant, répondit-elle.

-Mais non voyons, je…

-Rogue dégage ! Hurla James.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé Potter !

-Et t'en as déjà trop demander. _Pétrificus totalus._

La troupe de Serpentard subit de sortilège du saucisson de la part de James et il les expédiât hors de compartiment. Lily fulminait. Elle avait horreur que les gens le défendent quand elle pouvait le faire elle-même.

-Non, mais de quoi je me mêle Potter ! Il ne t'a rien fait. C'est à moi qu'il parlait !

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne !

-Et c'est repartit pour une nouvelle année, soupira Rémus.

-Ouais en espérant qu'ils vont sortir ensemble, continua Sirius.

-Il ne faut pas rêver, dit Peter.

-Oh les apparences sont souvent trompeuses…

-Eh, vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Lily en colère.

-Rien, rien…

Et l'ambiance resta comme ça jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

C'est bien pour un début ? A la prochaine. Dîte-moi ce que vous en pensez pour savoir si je continue ou pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Shaolan-cerberus_** : Dans ce cas là je vais continuer et je mettrai un chapitre tous les samedis peut-être.

**_Emy_** : Ok je vais continuer.

**_Hermi59184_** : Merci.

**_Ayura-Chan_** : Voilà la suite.

**_Lily9172_** : A vos ordres lol

**_Lil'Ashura_** : J'avoue que ça va être un peu dur à les caser, mais je vais y arriver. Lol En tout cas je suis contente que ça t ai plut.

_**Chapitre2 :**_

Arrivée au château, la cérémonie du choixpeau commença. Ensuite, le professeur Dumbledore fit son speach habituel en énonçant bien sûr le règlement intérieur qu'il faisait depuis des années et le festin pu enfin commencer. Du côté des filles, Lily se faisait draguer par certains garçons de septième année ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à James qui le dévirait des yeux. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait aimer cette fille et il aimerait tellement que ce soit réciproque mais le problème c'est que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

-Cornedrue, ce n'est pas en la regardant comme ça que tu vas la faire tomber amoureuse de toi. Eh Cornedrue tu m'écoutes ?

-Laisse tomber Patmol, dit Rémus, il est complètement hypnotisé par elle.

Pendant que Sirius et Rémus discutaient, James s'était rapproché de Lily. En le voyant, elle perdit tout de suite son sourire qu'il trouvait particulièrement charmant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? dit-elle d'un voix froide.

-Je t'en pris, appelle-moi James.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter, redemandât-elle.

Katerina se mit à rire mais s'arrêta tout suite quand James la fusilla du regard.

-Bon, je vais… aller voir…Jack.

Katerina s'en alla tout en reprenant son fou rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?

-Ça te dirais qu'on…

-Non !

-Mais je n'ai pas fini !

-Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire. « Ça te dirais qu'on sorte ensemble ? » C'est non Potter !

-Mais…

-Ma réponse est non !

Lily se leva et s'en alla. James soupira et alla rejoindre les autres maraudeurs.

-Alors ? demanda Sirius.

-Non…

-Comme toujours, poursuivit Rémus. Mais je sûr qu'un jour elle voudra sortir avec toi. Laisse-lui du temps.

-Facile à dire Lunard.

Ils allèrent à la tour des Gryffondor pour essayer de passer une bonne nuit avant le premier cours de l'année.

Dans le dortoir des Fille, chez les Serdaigles, certaines filles parlaient des deux beau goss de l'école. Sandy Carlson, Britany Biblow et Miranda Adams.

-Demain, je commence le plan Potter, dit Sandy.

-Potter ? Moi je préfère Black, il est si mystérieux avec son regard sombre, lui dit Britany.

-… oui mais James à un sourire ravageur, demain je saute dessus, termina Miranda.

-Non j'ai dis que James était à moi ! Prend Sirius.

-Non Sirius est à moi, prends-en un autre.

-Vous n'êtes pas drôles les filles.

Dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, Lily commençait à lire les livres de septième année qu'elle trouvait très passionnant. Quelques instant plus tard, Katerina arriva d'un pas léger avec un beau sourire au visage.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? demanda la rouquine.

-J'étais avec Jack et il est…

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait !

-Rien, c'est ça qui est le plus drôle. On a rien fait. On était tout les deux dans la salle sur demanda tranquillement. J'étais dans ses bras. C'était tellement romantique.

-Je veux bien te croire. Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

-Follement amoureuse de Jack Thomas, je te le garantis. Et toi, tu as une fois de plus fait un râteau à James ?

-Oh lui, je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Bonne nuit.

-Mais…

-Bonne nuit Katerina !

-Bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, tous les élèves reçurent leur emploi de temps. Et au grand malheur de Lily, elle entendu dire qu'elle avait tout ses cours d'option en commun avec n certain lion c'est-à-dire James. Elle fit une tête complètement affreuse. Pour elle l'année commençait vraiment bien. Avoir Potter collé à elle, quoi rêver de mieux ? Son amie fit ce qu'elle put pour lui remonter le moral.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je me mettrais à côté de toi et on fera un espace interdit à tout les James Potter.

-Et Jack ?

-Quoi Jack ?

-Il voudra se mettre à côté de toi, non ?

-Ben il ira à côté de quelqu'un d'autre. Du moment qu'il ne se met pas à côté d'une grosse truie, moi ça me va.

-Merci Katy.

En allant en cours, Sandy, Britany et Mirande continuait toujours leur discussion de la veille. Lily et Katerina écoutaient attentivement ce qu'elles disaient.

-Vous avez vu, cours avec les gentils petits lions. On va pouvoir commencer. On récapitule, moi c'est Black, toi Sandy c'est Potter et toi Miranda c'est…

-Thomas, j'opte pour Jack Thomas, il est quand même craquant...

Au nom de son petit-ami, Katerina vit rouge s'un seul coup. Comment cette Miranda Adams oserait lui piquer son copain sous son nez. Lily retînt sa respiration appréhendant la suite.

-Jack Thomas est déjà prit par moi. Ça fait six mois que je sors avec lui Adams alors tu t'éloignes de lui comprit !

-Mais c'est qu'elle se rebelle la Kyle… Désolée de te dire ça mais dans deux heures Jack Thomas est à moi.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est en battant des cils et en gloussant comme une grosse dinde que tu vas le séduire. Tu rêves ! Il faut surtout en avoir dans la boîte crânienne. A savoir si tu sais ce que c'est.

Cinq minutes avant le début de cours, tous les élèves entrèrent et s'installèrent. James se voyait déjà devant à côté de Lily c'est pour ça qu'il commença à ébouriffer ses cheveux et à faire son sourire auquel aucune fille de résiste et alla vers Lily, mais trop tard. Il fut devancer non pas par Katerina mais par Jack.

-Thomas, dégage.

-Désolé vieux, mais j'ai des principes. Je n'ai pas envi de perdre ma copine. Sans rancunes ?

James lui lança des jurons et alla à côté de Katerina qui fut bousculé par Sandy Carlson.

-Salut James, ça ne te dérange pas que…

-Si ça le dérange et moi aussi alors dégage !

-Calme tes nerfs Kyle. Je n'y peu rien si ton mec préfère Evans à toi.

Katerina allait répliquer quand McGonagall intervînt et lui dit s'aller s'asseoir ailleurs. Elle le fit et le cours commença.

-Lily, ça ne te dérange pas que je sois à côté de toi ? demanda Jack.

-Non, du moment que ce n'est pas Potter ça me va.

A la fin du cours, on pu voir Britany en pleure et Sirius plus en colère que jamais, et James bras dessus bras dessous avec Sandy. James jeta un coup d'œil à Lily pour voir si elle le regardait mais elle ne lui adressa pas un regard par contre Katerina le regarda en soupirant de tristesse. Elle n'aimait pas le voir avec ce genre de fille. Elle alla rejoindre sont petit copain pendant que Lily se faisait interpeller par un Poufsouffle qui passait par là.

-Lily, Lily !

-Oh salut Marc. Ça va ?

-Ouais, super. Je me demandais, ça te dirait d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi à la fin de la semaine ?

James regardait cette scène en espérant vivement que Lily dise non et pourtant…

-Oui, c'est d'accord.

-Cool, on se donne rendez-vous au portail du château. Salut Lily.

Marc Campbell embrassa la joue de Lily avant de repartir et James devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-James ça va, demanda sa nouvelle copine.

-Viens.

Pour essayer de Lily rendre jalouse, James se positionna devant elle avec sa copine et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. La rouquine trouva ça plus dégoûtant qu'autre chose.

-A quoi tu joues Potter ?

-J'embrasse ma copine.

-Et il embrasse divinement bien, introduit Sandy.

-Ben tu vois ça, je m'en fiche mais grâce à vous les démonstrations affective seront punit par la loi. Vous pouvez être fier de vous.

Elle s'éloigna. Sandy n'avait pas remplit sa tâche de rendre Lily Evans jalouse, donc il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, mais pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un goujat James la garderait quelque temps.

Pendant ce temps, Lily alla vers sa meilleure amie.

-Katy, Katy. Je vais à Pré-au-Lard avec Marc Campbell ce week-end.

-Il est réputé pour être le tombeur de ses dames comme Potter, lui dit Jack.

-Mais il n'est pas Potter !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, il est pire ! Il pense à …tu vois.

-Je ne me ferai pas avoir Katy, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais en cours de runes.

Lily repartit à un autre cours. Toute contente d'avoir un rencard mais apeuré parce que Katerina lui avait dit. Marc Campbell est pire que Potter. Et dire qu'elle pensait que c'était impossible.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Lily9172_** : Voilà la suite merci.

**_Lil'Ashura_** : C'est que tu es une bonne présentatrice d'annonces de fic. Lol. Voilà la suite.

**_Tonkstedragonette _**: Et oui ce son des question auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre tout suite mais il y en a quelque réponses dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture…

**_Ayura-Chan _**: Voilà la suite. Merci.

**_Shaolan-cerberus _**: Peut-être que James viendra à la rescousse peut-être que non. Tu verras bien.

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

La semaine était passée très vite. Lily appréhendait sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard et James essayait par tout les moyen de la rendre jalouse en étant avec Sandy. Britany essayait de séduire Sirius qui l'envoyait dans les roses à chaque fois mais elle ne comprenait pas et revenait à la charge. A croire qu'elle n'avait pas de mémoire. On se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle était à Serdaigle. Miranda n'osait plus approcher Jack car quand elle avait recommencé, Katerina lui avait administré une potion de vieillissement qu'elle avait demandé au Maraudeur de concevoir ce qu'ils firent avec amour. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévue c'est que Lily s'en prenne à James pour ça et elle du lui dire pourquoi il avait fait ça et ce fut Katy qui en prit pour son grade devant James qui faisait le malin en disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais du leur demander ça. Enfin bref, la première semaine avait été assez mouvementée.

Le vendredi soir, les maraudeurs étaient entrain de discuter de leur projet du week-end.

-Cornedrue, largue cette fille c'est une véritable p…

-Patmol !

-Désolé Lunard.

-Pas maintenant, je vais aller à Pré-au-Lard avec elle et surveiller Campbell de près avec Evans.

-Si tu fais ça, dit Peter, Lily t'en voudra à mort.

-Je m'en fiche. Je prends le risque. Là ce n'est pas pour l'embêter mais pour surveiller ce Poufsouffle. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

-Tu sais Cornedrue, Lily sait se défendre seule. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être là, dit Rémus à James.

-Mais je fais ça parce que je l'aime !

-Je sais, mais si tu veux vraiment qu'elle t'aime, reste toi-même. Reste le James que les Maraudeur connaissent, tu verras elle changera son jugement sur toi. Ce serait une nouvelle résolution.

Le lendemain tout le monde se prépara pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. Arrivé devant le portail, Lily et Katerina se séparèrent pour aller rejoindre leur rencard. Marc accueillit Lily avec un sourire assez charmeur… comme Potter. _« Non, il ne ressemble pas à Potter. Il est… pire. Lily dans quoi tu t'es fourrée. Mais non il ne doit pas être si terrible que ça. »_

-Salut Lily. On y va ? demanda Marc.

-Heu… oui… Allons-y.

La journée pu enfin commencer tranquillement. Tout d'abords ils passèrent à la librairie où Lily trouva son bonheur et où Marc s'ennuyait à mourir. Ensuite il allèrent aux Trois Balais et commandèrent deux bierreaubeurre.

-Ça va tu ne t'ennuis pas trop, demanda le Poufsouffle.

-Non, ça va.

-On va faire une promenade près du Lac. Ça te dit ?

-D'accord.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, deux personnes s'approchèrent d'eux.

-Tiens, Evans, Campbell. Vous allez bien ?

-Mieux avant que tu ne viennes Potter.

-Bon ben, on vous laisse.

James se mit à regarder Lily droit dans les yeux, mais un pas de see regard qu'il lui faisait pour essayer de la séduire mais un regard assez sérieux. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce regard et ça la troubla.

-Tu viens ? Lui dit Marc.

-J'arrive.

Marc et Lily sortirent du Trois Balais pour faire une petite promenade au bord du lac. Il s'assirent et continuèrent à discuter quand soudain, le Poufsouffle essaya de l'embrasser. Lily se repoussa surprise mais Marc lui prit le visage et réussit à l'embrasser de force quelque seconde parce qu'elle le gifla.

-A quoi tu joues Campbell !

- Ben quoi tu n'as pas passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui c'est vrai mais tu viens de tout gâcher !

-Je ne te plait pas ?

-Pas comme tu le penses… Salut !

Lily allait partir quand Marc le retint par le bras.

-Campbell, lâche-moi.

-Tu ne t'en tiras pas comme ça.

-Jack et Katerina avaient raison, tu es pire que Potter.

-Je vois qu'on parle de moi. Que se passe t-il ?

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Potter, lança Marc. Ça se passe entre Evans et moi.

-Campbell, lâche-la !

-Sinon quoi ?

-Tu pourrais le regretter.

James sortit sa baguette et le brandit sur Marc qui lâcha Lily et brandit sa baguette à son tour.

-Potter ne te mêle pas de ça. C'est à moi de régler ça. Lui dit Lily.

-Oui James, on s'en va, poursuivit Sandy ?

Mais James ne les avait pas écouté et avait lancé le sort de désarmement sur Marc. Lily pique encore une crise de colère.

-Non mais qui t'as demandé de l'aide ? Personne ! Donc le jour où j'aurais besoin de toi Potter, je te sonnerais.

Lily s'en alla, vers le château rouge colère. James soupira encore une tentative ratée pour que Lily l'apprécie. Les Maraudeur avait raison.

-Tu as vu comment elle te parle ! dit Sandy. Si j'étais elle…

-Si tu étais elle ! Mais tu n'es pas elle ce qui fait toute la différence ! Hurla James.

-Mais James…

-Laisse-moi !

Lui aussi en colère, retourna au château laissant son ancienne petite amie seule à Pré-au-Lard.

-Evans, un de ces jours tu vas ma le payer, je te le promet.

Le soir venu, Katerina remarqua que ni Lily ni James n'étaient souriant. Dans le dortoir des filles, Katerina prit son amie à part pour une petite discussion assez sérieuse.

-Lily, j'en ai marre de ton mutisme, alors tu vas me raconter ta journée de A à Z.

Lily, lui raconta donc sa journée avec Marc, comment elle avait trouvé sa journée superbe et le moment où ça à dégénérer et quand James était arrivé pour la défendre et qu'elle lui avait passé un savon.

-Franchement, je ne lui avais rien demandé à celui-là.

-Ecoute Lily, James t'aime, c'est la vérité.

-Bien sûr, il m'aime mais il sort avec des filles faciles…

-Mais pourtant c'est vrai. Seulement tu ne le crois pas à cause de son attitude envers toi mais crois moi, s'il est comme ça c'est pour que tu le remarques et comme ça marche, il continue. Mais si tu veux savoir, le James que tu vois, ce n'est le James que je connais réellement.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est-à-dire que chez-lui, il est serviable et attentif aux personnes. Il est prêt à aider ses amis. Par moment tu croirais voir Rémus.

-D'accord, mais la blague qu'il a fait avec tes cheveux montre qu'il est farceur, lui dit Lily.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais ce n'était qu'une farce. Mais si tu voyais le vrai James, sa vraie facette, tu ne le reconnaîtrais pas. James a fait des projets, des choses dont tu n'aurais jamais idée de faire et c'est pour aider ses amis.

-Et quelles sont ces choses, demanda Lily.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais sinon à part son attitude, tu le trouves mignon ?

-Oui, tout comme Rogue. Je le déteste !

-Tu sais Lily, commença Katerina, entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas. Je vais te faire un aveu : entre ma troisième et quatrième année, j'ai eu le béguin pour James.

-Oui mais tu avais treize/quatorze ans. Maintenant t'en a dix-sept et tu es avec Thomas. Mais, tu n'essayerais pas de me faire changer d'avis sur l'opinion de Potter.

-En quelque sorte oui. Parce que vous êtes tout les deux mes meilleurs amis et que je sais que tu ne le déteste pas autant que tu le prétends. Sois dit en passant, je suis exténuée, bonne nuit.

Katerina alla se coucher en laissant Lily méditer sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. James ne serait pas comme ça en réalité, il veut juste qu'elle le remarque. Il ferait des choses dont elle n'aurait pas idée pour aider ses amis. C'est vrai qu'elle devrait peut-être changer son jugement à propos de James Potter. Après tout elle ne le trouvait pas si mal en réalité, mais c'est surtout lui qui devrait faire un effort monumental. Lily changera de jugement s'il change d'attitude.

Du côté des Maraudeurs, James était désespéré. Peter et Rémus avaient une fois de plus raison. Lily le détestait encore plus qu'avant si c'était possible.

-Change d'attitude, Cornedrue, lui dit Sirius.

-Je veux bien mais je pensais qu'elle avait des problèmes. C'était vrai en quelque sorte, mais je voulais la défendre et j'ai désarmé Campbell. C'était plus fort que moi. Je crois que je vais tomber dans la déprime. Je me demande comment je fais pour tenir le coup.

-L'amour Cornedrue. L'amour.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A la prochaine. A mercredi.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ayura-Chan_** : ça dépend de la circonstance.

**_Lil'Ashura_** : C'est Sandy qui dit que Lily va lui payer. Et Lily est un peu parano mais il faut la comprendre aussi. Non ?

**_Titis_** : Merci beaucoup.

**_Lily9172_** : Oui je dirais tous ça dans les prochains chapitres. Je ne peux pas le dire tout de suite. C'est trop tôt.

**_Fandehp_** : Laisse moi réfléchir encore un peu et on verra.

**_Arie-Evans_** : Merci beaucoup.

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Quelques jours avaient passées et Lily essayait d'apprécier James à sa juste valeur mais c'était très difficile quand on savait qu'il restait toujours aussi arrogant en sa présence. Mais il y avait au moins un chose qu'elle appréciait chez-lui maintenant, c'était son sourire. Elle s'était même étonnée à lui sourire aussi. C'était bien sûr une chose qui n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Katerina qui n'arrêtait pas de la charrier après ça. Cela lui permit de méditer encore plus sur le fait que malgré le fait qu'elle le sermonnait à cause de son attitude, elle le trouvait mignon. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ressemblait à toutes ces groupies qui gloussaient sur son passage.

Un jour en cours de potion, Lily sentit des regards posés sur elle. Elle leva la tête de sa potion et vit beaucoup d'élèves qui la regardaient. Elle se posa des questions, interrogea Katerina du regard qui ne comprenait pas non plus et retourna à sa potion. Le cours suivant ce fut la même chose et elle remarqua que certaines filles la regardaient avec de haine et que des garçon lui souriaient ou il y avaient des chuchotement quand d'autres la voyaient.

-Je sais qu'ils parlent tous de moi, dit-elle à son amie. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi ils me regardent tous ? Je suis devenue si populaire que ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

Elles entrèrent dans la grande salle et tous les bruits cessèrent. Tout le monde regardait Lily qui essayait de ne pas y prêter attention.

-Je n'aime la façon qu'ils ont de me regarder.

-Alors tu te libères maintenant Evans ? Lui demanda Sandy qui passait à côté d'elle.

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Ne joue pas les innocentes.

Sandy s'en alla en laissant Lily en pleine réflexion. Qu'aurait-elle fait pour se libérer ? Et que voulait dire Sandy Carlson par là ? Elle se le demandait. Quelque instant plus tard, un garçon de Serdaigle se planta devant elle sous l'œil vigilent de James.

-Salut Lily.

-Salut, tu es qui ?

-Sébastien Nickson. Ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ?

Lily le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il lui faisait du rentre dedans alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas.

-Désolée mais non.

-Et moi Lily ? Sors avec moi ?

Un autre garçon, Pierre Martins le lui demanda. Mais que se passait-il avec les garçons ?

-Si j'ai non dit à Sébastien, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais dire oui.

-Aller, s'il te plait ?

-Mais non !

Elle se leva et sortit de la grande salle. Apparemment tout le monde savait quelque chose sur elle qu'elle ne savait pas elle-même.

-Vous croyez que c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur Lily ? demanda Peter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit sur Lily, demanda Katy très intéressée.

-On dit que…

-…quelque chose, vaut mieux pas que tu le sache, lui répondit James. Quant à toi Peter, ne sois pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es déjà. Lily n'est pas du tout comme ça.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain ! Franchement. On parle de Lily Evans.

-Qui sait, elle peut être gentille et tout et tout mais après, derrière, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait…

-Peter, intervînt Sirius sentant que James allait piquer une crise, tu serais bête au point de croire tout ce qu'on raconte. C'est décevant.

-Désolé les gars, je disais ça comme ça.

-Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe avec Lily, demanda une fois de plus Katerina.

-NON !

James méditait. Lily n'était pas comme ça. Non c'était impossible, il savait au fond de lui que c'était faux. Elle n'était pas comme ça.

La journée continua et tout le monde épiait les faits et gestes de Lily qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver et quand elle s'énervait, c'était pire que Katerina. Il fallait se mettre aux abris. A la fin de la journée, le moment où Lily pouvait enfin respirer, Marc Campbell s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur. Katerina qui était avec Jack et les maraudeurs écoutait la conversation d'une oreille, tout comme James.

-Salut Evans. Qu'elle belle journée nous avons passé aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce tu veux Campbell ?

-Mais toi…

Il s'avança vers elle mais Lily recula d'un pas. Puis elle se souvenu d'une chose. Marc Campbell avait la réputation de ne penser qu'à une chose quand il était avec une fille mais il avait aussi la réputation de lancer bon nombre de rumeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as raconter ? demanda Lily.

-Mais notre folle nuit Evans, notre folle nuit…

A ces mots, Lily comprit tout de suite ce que voulait dire Sandy par « Tu te libères » et elle le gifla. James accourut.

-Tu n'es qu'une salle pourriture.

-Que se passe Lily, demanda James.

-Il se passe tout simplement qu'Evans est passée dans mes draps et plus d'un fois d'ailleurs. Sans rancune Potter…

Dans un état de colère, James envoya son poing dans la figure du Poufsouffle, puis Marc lui administra un coup et une bagarre éclata devant les spectateurs.

-Potter, Potter non ! Arrête, laisse tomber !

Après quelques minutes, le professeur McGonagall arriva outrée de se qui se passait dans l'école.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de vous Mr Campbell, surtout que vous êtes préfet. Quant à vous Mr Potter… sans commentaire. Je vous retire vingt points chacun.

McGonagall s'en alla après ça.

-James, James viens je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Lily s'étonna à l'appeler par son prénom. Elle le prit par le bras et l'emmena voir Mr Pomfrech qui, en le voyant, donna des compresses et un antiseptique à Lily en disant qu'elle en avait marre de s'occuper de turbulents qui se bagarre à longueur de temps.

-Assied-toi !

Lily pris la lotion en en mettant sur l'arcade de James qui sursauta à la sensation et il se demandait pourquoi elle faisait ça. Pourquoi elle le soignait.

-Aïe !

-Mais c'est que tu es une véritable chochote, Potter.

-Ça fait mal.

-Tant mieux… Au fait merci d'avoir prit ma défense même si ça t'a valu un œil au beurre noir.

-Mais c'était tout naturel. Ouïe !

-Pardon.

Il y eu une silence pesant dans l'infirmerie brisé pas des « aïe » et des « ouïe » de James. Lily aurait cru qu'il allait plaindre plus que ça, qu'il allait la critiquer en disant qu'elle ne savait pas soigner une plaie et qu'il l'aurait même fait lui-même mais rien. Ils partageaient un moment assez spécial pour James mais Lily se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là à soigner le plus beau garçon de Poudlard. _Mon Dieu, maintenant j'avoue qu'il est le plus beau garçon de Poudlard. Ma Lily, t'as un sacré problème d'hormone. _

-Voilà c'est terminé.

-Merci Lily.

-De rien James.

Il se sourirent et sortirent de l'infirmerie. Ils allèrent dans leur dortoir et c'est sans pousser une cri de joie de la part de James et en chantant qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle était la femme de sa vie que Lily n'entendit pas. Elle entra dans son dortoir où Katerina l'attendait.

-On dirait que tu as rougit, fit remarquer cette dernière.

-Moi ? Pas du tout…

-Je vois que Mr James Potter te fait de l'effet…

-Oh arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, il ne me fait de l'effet !

-Ok. Alors Jack m'a demandé en mariage.

-C'est vrai ! Félicitations !

-Lily !

-ça va je rigolais. Mais pour la première fois j'ai vu un autre visage de Potter. Pas celui de séducteur, mais Potter au naturel. J'avoue avoir apprécié…

-Et l'avoir trouvé mignon.

-Katy arrête. Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

-Mais tu l'as pensé. Allez avoue. Avoue que tu lui trouves un certain charme…

Lily se mit à rougir en un clin d'œil et ne dit rien. Si elle avouait, elle aurait peur d'être prise pour une groupie, si elle le niait, Katerina allait lui tirer les vers de nez et elle détestait ça.

-Oui, c'est vrai, il a un certain charme.

Katerina commença à chanter « je le savais, je le savais » quand la troisième fille du dortoir, Amanda Warren entra. C'était une fille blonde aux yeux verts qui était Américaine. C'était une nouvelle élève et avait vaguement commencé à sympathiser avec les deux filles.

-Tu savais quoi Katerina ? demanda la nouvelle.

-Que Lily trouvait James mignon…

-Katy !

-Oups…

-Moi ce serait plutôt Sirius Black. Mais il ne me regarde pas.

-T'en fais pas, il te remarquera.

Du côté des garçons, James était tout rêveur.

-Vous savez quoi les gars, dit-il, s'il le faut je me rebattrai pour qu'elle me soigne et qu'on reste tout les deux dans l'infirmerie.

-T'es vraiment fou Cornedrue, lui dit Sirius.

-Fou d'amour pour Lily Evans, à en mourir.

-Combien de fois on l'a entendu dire ça Lunard ?

-Patmol, je crois que tu m'en demandes trop. Je dirais 10 589 fois.

-Ça doit être ça.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Dîtes ce que vous en pensez. A samedi.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ayura-Chan_** : Oui un sacré bâtard ce Marc Campbell.

**_Lily9172 _**: Il faut le dire, Campbell est un connard.

**_Titis_** : Merci.

**_Arie-Evans_** : Je te remercie beaucoup.

**_Fandehp_** : J'aimerais bien tout compte fait mais il faut savoir si j'aurais du temps pour ça.

**_Ladyaliénor_** : Merci beaucoup. Voilà la suite.

**_Tonksetdragonette_** : Et ça va continuer encore lentement… mais pas trop et Oui j'ai un blog mais je ne le remplit plus faute de temps.

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

Le mois de Septembre était passé ainsi que le première quinzaine du mois d'Octobre. Le beau temps s'en allait progressivement tout comme l'esprit de Lily qui était occupé par un certain lion brun de Gryffondor tout comme Amanda. Katerina les regardait totalement désespérées. L'une était folle d'un garçon et l'avouait mais c'était à peine s'il la regardait et l'autre était sûrement tombé sous le charme de l'autre garçon mais le nierais jusqu'à ce que le mort la prenne et le pire dans tout ça c'est que ça pourrait être réciproque. Au moins Katerina n'avait pas de problème de ce côté-là, elle avait un copain depuis huit mois et elle était très heureuse.

-Les filles, les filles ! Bougez-vous, on va être en retard au cours d'Histoire de la magie.

-Oui, c'est vrai, fit Lily. Tu viens Amanda ?

-Heu… non. Je ne vais pas aller en cours.

-Viens Amanda, ne reste pas ici, tu ne sentiras pas bien pour autant.

-Bon, d'accord.

Elles sortirent de la salle commune et allèrent à leur cours. Là se trouvait les garçons tant aimés, enfin Jack et James. Sirius n'était pas là ce qui déçut un peu Amanda.

-Je crois… que je vais… retourné dans la tour.

-Non, reste là, lui Lily.

Elles entrèrent dans la salle de classe, Amanda à la traîne, quand quelqu'un la bouscula faisant tomber toutes ses affaires.

-Oh excuse-moi, dit la personne.

-Ce n'est pas… grave…

Amanda rougit d'un seul coup à la vue du jeune homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Sirius Black. Il l'aida à ramasser ses livres et entra dans la classe.

-Merci, lui dit-elle.

-Je t'en pris.

Dans la classe, ils remarquèrent que tout les monde était par deux. Lily avec Katerina, James, ne voyant pas Sirius arrivé se mit à côté de Jack et Rémus était avec Peter. Seules quelques filles s'étaient mises seule en espérant que Sirius se mette à côté de l'une d'elles. Amanda s'assit à une place libre au devant de la classe et Sirius ne voulant pas être à côté d'une dinde qui n'arrête pas de glousser toutes les cinq minutes, se mit à côté d'Amanda.

-Ça ne te dérange pas que je me mette à côté de toi ?

-Heu… non. Tu peux t'asseoir.

C'est ce qu'il fit et Amanda commençait à rougir de plus en plus et n'osait pas le regarder.

-T'es sûre que ça va ? demanda Sirius.

-Oui, oui.

-Silence s'il vous plait, fit le professeur. Alors aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par la rébellion des gobelins…

Et le professeur commença son cours et bien sûr, les ¾ de la classe n'écoutait pas.

-Ça y est, elle a vu son Black. Et toi t'aurais du te mettre à côté de James.

-Pas question Katerina. Je ne suis pas comme Amanda. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Potter.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dit.

-Vous avez quelque chose à nous dire Miss Kyle, lui demanda le professeur.

-Heu… non professeur.

-Bien. Le cours est terminé. Vous pouvez partir.

Tous les élèves sortirent de la salle de classe. Amanda alla rejoindre ses amies encore toute rouges. Pendant tout le cours elle n'avait pas arrêté de rougir et de bégayer quand Sirius lui demandait quelque chose et elle s'était trouvé ridicule.

-En plus il s'est mit à rire de moi, finit-elle.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Katerina. Il s'est moqué comme un imbécile ou il a eu un petit rire.

-Il a eu un petit rire.

-C'est pas grand-chose, s'il s'était moqué comme un abrutit tu aurais eu le droit de lui donner un gifle.

-Oh non je ne ferais jamais une chose pareil.

Lily et Katerina rirent et elles se dirigèrent toutes les trois à la bibliothèque n'ayant pas cours quand quelqu'un interpella Lily.

-Salut Lily.

-Salut James… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-James, tu viens ? Cria Sirius.

-J'arrive. En fait, je voulais juste te dire salut. A plus tard.

-A plus tard.

James partit rejoindre ses amis après avoir sourit à Lily qui rougit tout de suite sous le regard de ses amies.

-C'est ça, tu as raison. Tu n'es pas amoureuse de James, c'est pour ça que tu ressembles à un poivron.

-Katerina Mary Kyle, tu m'énerves !

-Parce que tu sais que j'ai raison.

-N'empêche, c'est mignon. Il est venu juste pour te dire salut. Ce n'est pas à moi que ça va arriver, soupira Amanda.

-Ne te lamente pas. Ça t'arrivera.

-Si seulement on pouvait être à ta place Katy.

A la fin de la journée, à l'heure du dîner, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et fit une annonce assez habituelle.

-Chers élèves comme vous le savez tous, Halloween est dans une semaine et un bal sera organisé. Ce sera un bal costumé et masqué. Lors du bal à minuit tapant, vous élèverez vos marques pour révéler votre identité. Retournez dans vos salles commune et bonne nuit.

-Moi, je ne vais pas me masquer. Comme ça Jack pourra me reconnaître. Oh salut Sirius.

-Salut Katy. Amanda, voudrais-tu aller au bal avec moi ?

-Oui, bien… bien sûr.

-Génial. Je te demanderai juste une chose. Ne met pas de masque, s'il te plaît.

-D'accord. Je n'en mettrai pas.

Et il s'en alla. Amanda resta paralysé quelque instant. Il a fallu que Lily la secoue pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. James, lui demanda si elle voulait y aller avec lui et sa réponse fut assez décevante.

-Je suis désolée mais je préfère y aller seule Ne m'en veux pas.

-Bon, tant pis.

Il parti tête baissée. Il n'avait jamais paru aussi déçu.

-Lily mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire, lui hurla Katy.

-Quoi, je voulais être masquée.

-Ton excuse est bidon. T'es vraiment bizarre par moment. Enfin bref j'espère qu'un jour tu t'avoueras ton amour pour lui.

-Tu peux toujours courir.

Dans le dortoir des garçons, les maraudeurs avaient une petite discussion à propos du bal.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, se lamenta James. Je me suis calmée, j'ai essayé d'être moins arrogant et elle ne veut pas aller au bal avec moi. Si ce n'est pas elle. Ce ne sera personne.

-Moi, j'y vais avec Amanda Warren. Elle est mignonne et elle a l'air tout le temps perdu. Ça fait son charme.

-Au moins tu ne t'es pas fait prendre un râteau par la fille que tu aimes Sirius.

-Mais je n'ai pas dit que j'aimais Amanda, juste dit que…

-Ne ment pas, tu n'as pas vu le façon dont tu la regardes depuis le début de la rentrée. Tu es pire que moi.

-C'est vrai ? Lunard c'est vrai ?

-Ben en fait Patmol, je m'étais demandé quand est-ce que tu allais enfin lui parlé.

-J'osais pas.

-Tu sais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-St Rémus Lupin. Tu devrais devenir philosophe, dit Jack qui venait d'arriver dans le dortoir.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux t'envié Thomas, dit James.

-Que veux-tu Potter. Je suis expert en matière de fille.

-VANTARD !

Jack reçu quatre coussin dans la figure. Et une bataille d'oreiller commença entre les maraudeurs et Jack. C'est vrai que Jack n'était pas un maraudeur mais depuis qu'il sortait avec Katerina, ils s'entendaient bien.

-Regardez-nous, cinq gars à s'amuser comme des gamins de huit ans. Il ne faut en parler à personne et surtout pas aux filles sinon on risque d'être la risée de toute l'école. Bon je vous laisse rêver. James de Lily, Sirius de Amanda et vous ?

-Personne. Firent Rémus et Peter d'une même voix.

-Ok, et moi de Katy. Bonne nuit les gars.

-Bonne nuit.

Et ils se couchèrent en pensant à la fille qu'ils aimaient.

_**Fin du chapitre. **_

A Mercredi.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ayura-Chan_** : Voilà la suite.

**_Ladyaliénor _**: Oh oui pauvre James et c'est pas fini.

**_Angel Soya_** : On verra se qu'il se passera.

**_Lily9172_** : Je pense que ton idée est la bonne.

**_Arie-Evans_** : Voici la suite.

**_Tchingtchong_** : Encore merci. Voilà la suite.

**_Lil'Ashura _**: Lily n'est pas prête de savoir ce qu'elle veut. On n'en a pas fini avec Sandy, crois moi et Amanda ça commence doucement avec Sirius.

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

C'était le jour d'Halloween et comme tous les jours de bal, les couloirs étaient déserts. Pour les professeurs, c'était plutôt très agréable. Dans le dortoir des filles, les trois jeunes Gryffondors se préparaient. Lily avait une robe avec différents tons de vert en lambeau avec un diadème. En fait elle était déguisée en nymphe avec un masque vert pastel métallisé. Ses cheveux qui étaient naturellement raides étaient maintenant bouclés. Amanda était déguisée en fée avec une robe blanche avec deux jupons et des ailes, mais elle ne portait pas de masque comme le lui avait demandé Sirius. Katerina était déguisée en déesse grecque telle Aphrodite. Elles étaient enfin prêtes.

-Bon maintenant ce qu'on va faire, c'est se séparer en sortant de la salle. Vu que tu es masquée Lily personne ne doit te reconnaître, parla Amanda.

-D'accord, répondit Lily.

Lily sortit la première et alla dans la grande salle où se trouvaient les maraudeurs qu'elle ne remarqua pas. Par contre James la reconnu tout de suite avec ses cheveux roux flamboyant. Lui aussi était masqué. Il était déguisé en Zorro. Ensuite, ce fut au tour d'Amanda d'aller dans la grande salle. Sirius alla à sa rencontre et lui un baisemain en lui souriant, elle lui sourit également et lui prit le bras. Katerina arriva quelque minutes plus tard et alla rejoindre Jack. Dumbledore prit enfin la parole.

-Chers élèves, bienvenus à la soirée d'Halloween et amusez-vous bien.

Et le bal pu enfin commencer. La grande salle était décorée de noir. Il y avait des chauves-souris dans le ciel, des citrouilles dans les airs et des toiles d'araignées dans chaque recoin de la salle. Ça représentait vraiment l'esprit d'Halloween. Amanda et Sirius étaient tout le temps ensemble même s'ils ne dansaient.

-Amanda, tu es très… tu es magnifique.

Cette fois c'était Sirius qui était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Amanda rit et lui dit.

-Merci. Et toi tu es très élégant dans ton costume de chevalier.

-Tu ne me trouves pas ridicule ?

-Non. Pour être franche, je t'aurais trouvé ridicule si tu avais toute une armure et un heaume.

-Je l'ai échappé belle alors.

Ils commencèrent à se détendre, tout en dansant.

-Et en voilà deux de réunit, dit Katerina. Maintenant il faut savoir si James et Lily vont danser ensemble. En fait, James est déguisé en quoi ?

-En Zozo je crois, répondit Jack.

-Zozo ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire Zorro ?

-Sûrement. Tu sais les héros moldus et moi ça fait cinq. Et Lily est déguisée en quoi ?

-En nymphe.

-Oh, alors c'est Lily qui se trouve en compagnie de trois garçons là-bas ?

-Où ça ?

Katerina veilla et vit justement Lily entourée de trois garçons masqué qui essayaient de la faire rire et visiblement ça fonctionnait. Un certain Zorro s'avança vers elle et l'invita à danser. Elle accepta volontier.

-Ils dansent enfin ensemble, dit Jack.

-Oui mais est-ce qu'ils savent qu'ils sont ensemble ?

-Voilà le problème.

Le Zorro et la nymphe commencèrent à danser sans se dire un mot… enfin la seule conversation fut :

-Vous êtes ravissante, jeune nymphe.

-Merci. Je pourrais en dire la même chose de vous Zorro.

Lily ne savait qui c'était et pensait pertinemment que c'était un enfants d'ascendance moldu pour être déguisé en Zorro, et elle était gênée parce que son cavalier n'arrêtait pas de la regarder droit dans les yeux mais James ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il la trouvait tellement belle qu'il la regarderait jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il était près à l'embrasser quand le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

-Bien, mes élèves, il est minuit, il est donc temps pour les ¾ des élèves d'enlever leur masque. Faites-le à présent.

Ils enlevèrent leur masque et quelle fut la surprise de Lily en s'apercevant que son cavalier fut James.

-C'était toi ?

-Ben, oui.

-Et tu savais que c'était moi ?

-Heu… en fait je t'ai tout de suite reconnu. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Zorro.

-Je… oui, j'aime bien les personnage moldu. En fait c'est vrais ce que je t'ai dit : tu es ravissante.

Lily se mit à rougir et voulais en cet instant l'assommer et partir en courant ou alors l'embrasser follement_. Lily t'es complètement folle ! _Mais elle était complètement paralysée par le sourire qu'il lui faisait.

-Salut les gars, dit Rémus. Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

-C'était bien, répondit Lily. Et toi, tu as trouvé une cavalière ?

-Ben en fait, il y a une fille avec qui j'ai-je me suis super bien amusée mais quand elle m'a vu, elle a dit qu'elle préfèrerait embrasser une âne plutôt que de redevenir ma cavalière.

-Pauvre Rémus. Moi je rentre, je suis fatiguée. A demain.

-A demain, Lily.

Elle retourna dans la salle commune où l'attendait ses deux amies qui sautèrent sur elles.

-Alors, c'était comment avec James ?

-Il danse bien ?

-Il n'a pas été trop arrogant ?

-Il t'a fait un compliment ?

-Ola ! Doucement les filles chaque chose en son temps. C'était bien, il danse super bien, il n'a pas été arrogant et oui il m'a fait un compliment et si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai… eu envie de… l'embrasser.

-C'est vrai ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? demanda Katerina.

-Parce que je me contrôle tiens. Et toi Amanda, c'était comment avec Sirius ?

Amanda se mit à rougir et à baisser la tête. Elle raconta sa soirée. Sirius et elle était partit se promener dehors près de lac et elle raconta qu'ils étaient tout les deux sur le point de s'embrasser quand Peter les interrompit parce qu'il était aussi dehors. En cet instant Sirius avait eu envi de le tuer sur place ce qui avait fait rire Amanda, puis il lui avait chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Et il m'a dit qu'il espérait qu'on pourrait se voir en dehors des cours. Oh il est tellement beau.

Elle s'écroula sur son lit et soupira avec un large sourire. Dans le dortoir des garçons, Sirius et James avaient le regard vide pendant que Rémus et Peter les regardaient avec inquiétude.

-Les garçons, vous allez bien ? demanda Pter.

-Dîtes quelque chose ou bougez mais ne restez pas statique.

-Si je bouge, commença Sirius, je tue Peter. Il vient de briser le moment le plus romantique que je n'ai jamais eu avec un fille. Peter, quand j'aurais reprit mes esprits, tu seras un homme mort.

-Bien et James, qu'as-tu à dire ?

-Je l'aime. Je suis fou d'elle.

Le lendemain, les cours avaient reprit bien évidemment.

-Dis-moi Lily, commença Katy. Tu es sûre d'avoir bien dormit ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-C'est juste parce que cette nuit je t'ai entendu dire « James, oh oui James je t'aime, oui je veux t'épouser »

-Tu plaisantes ?

-C'est la vérité.

Lily rougit en cil d'œil. Maintenant elle rêvait de James et elle criait en plus son nom dans le dortoir. Elle pensait qu'elle était devenue complètement marteau. De son côté James, n'arrêtait pas de la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine Serdaigle vienne le voir.

-Salut James. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Je n'ai pas vu en quoi tu étais déguisé.

-J'ai passé une très bonne soirée sans te voir et j'étais déguisé en Zorro mais je ne pense pas que tu connaisse ce personnage. Maintenant tu me laisses Sandy parce que tu me pompes tout mon oxygène.

Il la laissa dans le couloir.

-Je te jure que tu vas me le payer Evans, et ce sera bientôt.

Dans la salle de potion, une autre fille fit une tentative de séduction avec Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Britany ?

-Juste me mettre à côté de toi. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Si, ça me dérange !

Il se déplaça et alla automatiquement à côté d'Amanda.

-Je peux ? demanda ce dernier.

-Oui bien sur.

Voyant que Miranda s'approchait de Jack, Katerina alla à sa rencontre et lui dit que si elle tentait quoi que ce soit elle lui ferait subir une autre spécialité des Maraudeur, encore pire que la précédente. Elle acquiesça de peur.

-La jalousie te perdra Katerina.

-Vaut mieux ça que toi. Je ne supporte pas de voir une fille te draguer.

-Ça ne risque pas d'arriver de si tôt, tu leur fais toute peur. Quoi que ça ne me dérange pas. J'aime les filles avec du tempérament.

-Silence s'il vous plait ! Le cours commence.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Review please. A Samedi.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Lil Ashura_** : Du crêpage de chignon ? Pas maintenant. C'est que c'est dégoûtant- pour être polie- de jeter Rémus de cette façon.

**_Ladyaliénor _**: Que veux-tu c'est un sorcier de sang pur… bon c'est pas une excuse.

**_Arie-Evans_** : Merci beaucoup.

**_Lily9172_** : Merci à Samedi.

**_Chapitre 7 :_**

Par ce grand jour ensoleiller et assez frais se présentait le premier match de quiddich de la saison. Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. A peu près tout le monde était déçu parce qu'il s'attendait à un match lion contre serpent qui était très mouvementé. A chaque fois que ces deux équipes s'affrontaient, il y avait des blessés, des règlements de compte en direct et des points retirés aux deux maisons. C'était à mourir de rire mais c'était aussi dangereux pour les joueurs. A chaque match, McGonagall disait qu'il y aurait des morts sur ce terrain. Mais pour le moment, il fallait faire place aux lions contre les blaireaux et la grande salle était décorée d'or, de rouge et de noir. Les deux équipes entrèrent dans la grande salle dans des acclamations et se regardaient à peine.

-Vous allez voir le match les filles ? demanda Lily.

-Bien sûr ! dit aussitôt Amanda. Pourquoi ? Tu as l'intention de rester dans le château à te morfondre !

-Ouais t'as raison, je vais y aller.

Quelques instants plus tard un groupe de fille sûrement les groupies de James et Sirius, se mirent au milieu de la salle avec des tenues rouges et or en chantant comme des pom - pom girl :

-James t'es le meilleur, t'es le plus bel attrapeur. Sirius le tombeur c'est le meilleur des batteurs. You !

Tout le monde les regardait totalement en état d choc de ce qu'elles avaient. C'était une grande première et elles étaient contentes d'elles en plus. James et Sirius restèrent totalement indifférents à ce spectacle.

-J'avais peur de ressembler à des dindes pareilles, maintenant je suis rassurée. Dit Amanda en entrant dans la grande salle.

Moi je suis contente parce qu'elle ne trouve pas mon Jack aussi mignon que je le pensais et pourtant, après Jack, c'est lui qui a le rôle le plus important. Il est quand même gardien.

-Mais oui, personne ne l'a oublié ton chéri. Tout le monde sait que c'est lui qui arrête le souaffle devant les anneaux, lui dit Lily d'un ton moqueur.

Au même moment Sirius et James ne mangeaient à peine leur petit déjeuner.

-Aller les gars, leur dit Rémus. Mangez quelque chose. Vous allez faire de l'hypoglycémie si ça continue.

-Rémus à raison, faîtes comme Jack.

Les deux concernés regardèrent Jack qui engloutissait tout son repas et ils se demandèrent comment il faisait.

-Pas faim, répondirent les deux maraudeurs en même temps.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

-J'espère que _Lily/ Amanda_ viendra me souhaiter bon courage, redirent-ils en même temps.

Rémus et Peter se regardèrent et sourient un petit instant.

-Sirius, toi t'es amoureux.

-Peut-être bien.

Les filles attendues arrivèrent enfin à eux. Katerina toute contente, Amanda et Lily toute rougissante.

-On est venue vous souhaiter bonne chance en catimini les gars, pas comme ces truies de toute à l'heure, dit Amanda. En fait vous n'avez pas eu trop honte.

-On a connu pire, répondit James.

-A tout à l'heure. On va sur le terrain. Dit Katerina.

-Vous ne mangez pas ?

-On a prit notre petit déjeuner aux aurores ce matin.

Katerina prit un morceau de bacon dans l'assiette de son copain juste avant qu'il ne rouspète et partie. Amanda prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers Sirius.

-Bonne chance Sirius.

Elle lui fit la bise et s'en alla derrière Katy et Lily en se traitant de cruche.

-C'est bizarre, mais j'ai faim tout à coup.

Peter et Rémus rient alors que James se referma encore plus sur lui-même.

-Je ne veux pas jouer, dit-il.

-James, Tu vas aller sur le terrain, attraper ce fichu vif d'or et embrasser Lily une bonne fois pour toute.

-Tu crois peut-être que c'est facile, Rémus ?

-Non ! Mais fait-le. J'en ai marre de te voir comma ça !

Et Rémus s'en alla. On n'en le voyait jamais en colère. C'était très rare de la voir dans cet état là.

Sur le terrain, les équipes étaient en place. Mrs Bibine lança le souaffle et le match pouvait commencer.

-Oh mon dieu, regardez comme il est beau. Regardez comment il arrête le souaffle ! C'est le meilleur !

-Il faut que tu te calmes Katerina. Même sans être sur un balai tu n'arrêtes pas de dire qu'il est beau matin, midi et soir.

-Amanda n'as pas tord.

-Pardon, mais regardez-le !

-Katerina !

-C'est bon j'arrête…

Ça faisait déjà une heure que le match avait commencé et les Poufsouffle menait 70 à 50. Les Gryffondor n'étaient pas vraiment en forme jusqu'au moment où…

-Les attrapeurs, ils poursuivent le vif d'or. Olala c'est très serré, ils sont l'un à côté de l'autre…

On étendait la foule qui disait « Aller Potter! » « Aller Campbell ! ». Il y en a même qui faisait des paris pour savoir quelle équipe allait gagner. Il y avait un brouhaha pas possible. On ne comprenait rien mais pourtant, il y a quelque chose que les trois filles de Gryffondor ont entendu.

-Vous avez vu l'agilité de James, s'écria Sandy. Je peux vous dire qu'il n'y a pas que sur un balais qu'il est agile.

Miranda et Britany, braquèrent leur regard sur Sandy pendant que Lily, Katerina et Amanda les écoutait d'une oreille ce que Sandy remarqua et en était plus contente.

-Je croyais, que vous n'étiez plus ensemble. Dit Britany.

-Jusqu'à hier où il y a eu, comment dire… un corps corps assez… sensuel, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Miranda gloussa, Katerina et Amanda regardèrent Lily qui avait la gorge serré et els larmes lui monter aux yeux ne sachant pas pourquoi. Elle s'en alla en pleurent suivit de ses deux amies et ont pu entendre en même temps que Gryffondor avait gagner le match.

-Ce n'est rien ça, Evans. Je t'évincerai totalement et là tu comprendras que James est à moi, chuchota Sandy.

Lily couru jusqu'à sa salle commune.

-Lily, Lily calme-toi. Ce n'est qu'un bobard. Ce n'est pas vrai ce qu'elle raconte. Elle n'est qu'une enfin… tu sais…

-Et si c'était vrai ? Oh ce que je m'en veux. Je l'aime vraiment et il a fallu qu'elle dise ça pour que je m'en rende compte.

-Lily, Katy a raison. Tout ça est faux.

-Mais il est sorti avec elle au début de l'année.

-Mais est-ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi ? Lui dit Katerina. C'était pour te rendre jalouse. Au début ça n'a pas marché mais vu ta réaction de maintenant…

-Ben moi je n'y crois pas. Il va devoir ramer s'il veux sortir avec moi !

Lily s'enferma dans son dortoir. Amanda et Katerina redescendirent pour aller dans la grande salle et féliciter la maison gagnante.

-Brave les gars, vous avez bien joué.

-Ouais, c'était super.

-Merci les filles. Où est Lily ?

Amanda et Katerina se regardèrent et Amanda répondit :

-Elle… elle est fatiguée. Elle a préféré retourner dans la salle commune.

-Ah d'accord.

James fut déçu une fois de plus. Il pensait qu'elle allait venir le voir pour le féliciter mais elle n'était pas là.

-Oh James, c'était vraiment génial. Tu as très bien joué. Même si les Serdaigle jouerait je serais pour toi.

-Ah ça y est maintenant je sais pourquoi tu me pompes l'oxygène. C'est à cause de l'odeur que tu lâches à force de me lécher les bottes.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il vient de dire ! Dégage !

Outrée parce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle partit rejoindre ses amies.

Sirius prit Amanda à part et jouant le tout pour le tout, il l'embrassa. Amanda fut un peu surprise et se détacha de lui, mais étant donné qu'elle avait rêvé de ce moment depuis longtemps, elle l'embrassa à son tour avec plus d'ardeur et plus de passion. Quand elle rompit le baiser, Sirius en était tout retourné.

-Ouah ! J'avoue… que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Oh, ça t'a déplut, Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû… enfin… je suis désolée. Non mais attend, pourquoi ce serait à moi d'être désolée. C'est toi qui as commencer, moi je n'ai fait que répondre et…

Pendant ce monologue, Sirius se mit à rire ce qui mit Amanda en colère.

-Non mais en plus, tu te moques de moi ? J'avais raison… j'avais raison…

-Tu sais que tu es belle quand tu t'énerves…

-Je… quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Sirius l'embrassa une fois de plus. Amanda se retrouva sur un petit nuage.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Je vous dit à la prochaine, peut-être pas à mercredi parce je ne serait sans doute pas là. Voilà pourquoi j'ai mis ce chapitre un jour en avance.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Tchingtchong_** : Merci et tant mieux.

**_Lily 9172_** : On dit que l'amour rend aveugle. En voilà un exemple.

**_Arie-Evans_** : Oh oui, pauvre Lily et ce sera doublement dans ce chapitre.

**_Cerisevanille_** : Merci beaucoup.

**_Titis_** : Merci.

**_Lil'Ashura_** : Oui je te donna la permission de tuer Sandy.

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

On était à deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël, soit une semaine après le premier match de la saison donc cela faisait déjà une semaine que Sirius et Amanda sortait ensemble. Maintenant que ses deux amies étaient avec quelqu'un, Lily se trouvait un peu à l'écart et se renfermait sur elle-même en quelque sorte. Katerina et Amanda essayait de la divertir par moment, mais rien. C'était comme si elle était en dépression.

Maintenant, elle s'était avouée qu'elle aimait James parce qu'elle avait entendu dire que Sandy et lui avaient eu des rapports physiques. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était faux mais le fait de savoir qu'il était sortit avec elle et qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes la rendait folle.

Un matin, James s'était avancé près d'elle tout souriant lui proposant de sortir avec elle à Pré-au-Lard pendant les vacances, pensant que c'était le moment de passer à l'action mais reçu un beau râteau, une fois de plus.

-Va te faire voir Potter, jamais je ne sortirai avec toi et tu le sais.

Elle partit en courant laissant James complètement stoïque puis il se tourna vers Katerina et Amanda en leur demandant ce qu'il avait fait. Il dit qu'il s'était calmé et que inconsciemment il savait quand même qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés alors il demanda pourquoi.

-Ecoute James, commença Katerina, le jour du match dernier, Sandy Carlson a prétendu avoir couché avec toi, juste la veille. Lily ainsi que nous deux avons entendu ça et depuis Lily reste omniprésente.

-Quoi ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai jamais… enfin vous me comprenez…

-Nous on te croit mais Lily a besoin d'être convaincue. On a essayé de la faire changer d'avis mais ça ne marche pas.

-Tu sais James, ne t'en fais pas. Elle va redevenir douce comme un agneau.

-J'en ai pas vraiment l'impression…

James repartit déçu de la réponse de Lily.

-Alors, demanda Sirius.

-Toujours non. C'est la faute de cette peste de Sandy. Si je la vois, je l'étrangle.

Dans l'après midi, Amanda retrouva Lily dans un des couloirs du château, méditant contre un mur.

-Lily, Lily, ça ne sert à rien de te morfondre.

-C'est toi qui dit ça, alors que tu étais dans le même état que moi il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-C'est vrai. Mais je crois que si je ne lui avais pas embrassé la joue, je ne serais pas avec Sirius Black en ce moment. C'est ce que tu devrais faire, aller le voir et lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur, lui dire que tu l'aimes et l'embrasser.

-Mais il ne m'aime pas. J'ai trop attendu, je l'ai repoussé et il a passé une nuit avec cette Carlson.

-Lily arrête, tu sais que c'est faux. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Aller viens, tout à l'heure Mc Gonagall nous a donner rendez-vous pour dans cinq minutes dans la salle de duel. Aller viens on va être en retard.

Lily se décolla du mur dur lequel elle se trouvait bien et elle avec Amanda an courant dans la salle de duel où se trouvait, le professeur de Défense contre les force du mal, le professeur de métamorphose et le professeur de sortilège. Et Lily remarqua qu'il n'y avait que les septièmes années.

-Bien chers élèves, si vous êtes là c'est pour, comme je vous l'ai dit ce matin, un petit exercice pour les ASPIC. Nous savons qu'ils auront lieu vers la fin de l'année mais il y en aura certainement un autre exercice avant les épreuves. Bien, vous allez tous faire des duels de trois minutes. A la fin de ce temps, les personnes qui auront gagné le duel se feront gagner cinq points pour les résultats de ses Aspic. La personne qui perdra n'aura bien sûr rien en retour.

Ce discours plut tout de suite à la plupart des élèves.

-Bien, alors, nous allons commencez.

Le professeur Flitwick sortit deux prénoms du choixpeau magique qui n'arrêtait pas de rouspéter et ce fut les noms de…

-James Potter et Marc Campbell.

Les deux sorciers s'avancèrent sur l'estrade, se saluèrent et se positionnèrent.

-A mon signal, trois, deux, un… partez.

Le duel durera pendant trois minutes. Pour James ce duel était plutôt un règlement de compte. Il lançait des sorts à tire d'aile. On le savait bon élève mais on ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait lancer des sorts aussi rapidement. A la fin des trois minutes, Marc était complètement essoufflé et James plutôt content d'avoir reçu cinq points pour ses ASPIC. Sirius se battu contre Rogue qui subit la pire misère du monde pendant ces trois minutes. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait se battre, Sirius n'allait pas s'en privée surtout si c'était fait en toute légalité. Amanda se battu contre Britany à son grand bonheur pour avoir gagné.

Et maintenant ce fut eu tour de Sandy Carlson de monter sur l'estrade, mais alors que tout le monde pensait qu'elle allait se battre contre Lily, la personne qui fut appelé fut…

-Katerina Kyle.

Elle fut très étonnée et aussi déçu de ne pas être contre Miranda Adams. Ce fut de même pour Lily et pour Sandy.

-Désolée miss, mais il va falloir que j'y aille, dit Katy.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Massacre-la c'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Je vais essayer.

Katerina monta sur l'estrade et alla saluer Sandy et elles eurent le temps de se parler.

-J'aurais préféré être face à Evans, mais je me contenterai de réduire sa meilleure amie en miette.

-Pour ça ne rêve pas trop Carlson.

Elles se positionnèrent, le professeur Flitwick fit le compte à rebours et le duel pu commencer. Ce fut très dur pour les deux filles. Même si Sandy semblait être une fille à cervelle de moineau, elle avait la tête bien pleine mais Katerina se défendait avec quelques points d'avance. Puis en plein duel, Sandy lança le sort de désarmement qui se divisa en deux et qui atteint non seulement Katerina mais aussi Lily, et ce sort était d'une telle puissance que les deux filles traversèrent deux vitraux et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir sous des verres.

-_Et_ _voilà comment on se débarrasse de deux énormes nuages… _

Tout le monde alla les voir James et Jack en tête. Katerina reprit ses esprits et vit un bout de verre planté dans son bras mais elle ne sentait vraiment rien. Quelqu'un était parti appeler l'infirmière. James se rapprocha de Lily qui était sur le dos et ne bougeait pas.

-Lily, Lily ça va ?

-James… aide-moi… j'ai mal…

Et tomba inconsciente te James remarque que Lily avait un énorme bout de verre planter dans le dos. Mrs Pomfrech arriva, emmena Katy et fit lévité Lily jusqu'à l'infirmerie qui fut après interdite d'accès. Elle mit un plâtre sur le bras de Katy et alla s'occuper de Lily. Les professeurs arrivèrent pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Je suis vraiment désolée mais il fait l'emmener d'urgence à Ste Mangouste. Ses blessures sont trop grave pour que ce soit moi qui m'en occupe. Elle a une hémorragie interne !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Lily fut transporté à Ste Mangouste. Katerina sortit de l'infirmerie en pleure et là l'attendait les Maraudeurs, Jack et Amanda.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle va s'en sortir ?

Elle ne répondit pas et elle dans la grande salle, se planta devant Sandy et la gifla de toutes ses forces qu'elle en tomba par terre. Katerina allait se ruer sur elle mais Jack la retint et fondit en larme et explosa de rage.

-T'as faillit la tuer ! Elle a faillit mourir par ta faute ! Elle a une hémorragie interne ! Elle est à Ste Mangouste à cause de toi ! Comment peut-on être aussi cruelle !

Tout le monde regarda Sandy Carlson qui se rendit à présent compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait de la chance que les professeurs prennent ça pour un accident. Sandy s'enfuit en courant.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Tout compte fait je suis là aujourd'hui. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. A samedi.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Fandehp_** : Oui tu peux tuer Sandy.

**_Titis_** : Merci.

**_Lil'Ashura _**: Bien sûr que Lily va s'en sortir puisque c'est une fic Lily/ James. Est-ce que ça va les rapprocher ? Tu le verras dans ce chapitre.

**_Marion _**: Merci. Ben bien sûr que Lily va s'en sortir et ça ne sert à rien que je le cache. Ce serait débile.

**_Tchingtchong_** : Je ne pense pas que ton vœu sera exaucé. Désolée.

**_Lily9172 :_** C'est vrai que ce genre de chose ça énerve, mais attend de voir ce chapitre là.

_**Chapitre9 :**_

Sandy était partit voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui avouer que ce qui s'était passé n'était pas un accident mais que c'était voulu. Le directeur lui dit qu'il le savait bien et qu'il attendait qu'elle vienne le lui dire d'elle-même pour se rendre compte de ses actes.

-Je suis désolé Miss Carlson mais je suis dans l'obligation de vous renvoyez chez vous jusqu'à la fin des vacances de Noël. Vous partirez demain matin.

-Bien professeur.

Sandy partit de bureau de son directeur et retourna dans la grande salle où tout le monde continuait de la regarder d'un air mauvais, en particulier Amanda et Katerina qui se retenait de ne pas lui trancher la gorge. Sandy s'avança vers elles, respira un bon coup et commença à parler.

-Je suis désolée, de ce que j'ai fait.

Katerina se leva et se mit bien face à elle, limite nez contre nez ?

-Etre désolée ne suffit pas. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait. Tu te rends compte où t'as emmené la jalousie. Tu t'es rebaissé au Serpentard. Si on ne m'avait pas retenu je t'aurais tué.

Katerina s'en alla avant même que Sandy ne réplique.

-Où tu vas ? demanda Amanda.

-Dans le dortoir des garçons.

-Tu sais que les garçons ont un mot de passe.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que Jack me l'a donné. Viens.

Amanda et Katerina allèrent devant le portrait du dortoir. Elles dirent le mot de passe et entrèrent. Les garçons furent étonnés de les voir mais ne dirent rien.

-On ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, vous pouvez venir.

Katerina alla dans les bras de Jack et Amanda dans les bras de Sirius. James n'arrêtait pas de méditer. Et si l'hémorragie était grave, et si elle ne survivait pas et si lui ne survivait pas au fait qu'elle meurt. Tout ça grouillait dans sa tête. Sirius comprenant James, alla vers lui en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Ne t'en fait pas vieux, elle va s'en sortir. On va demander à Dumbedore si on pourra lui rendre visite.

-Merci.

Ils s'endormirent tous dans la salle commune. Le lendemain matin, Sandy s'en alla pour son renvoie et la troupe alla dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui demander quand est-ce qu'ils pourraient tous aller voir Lily à l'hôpital.

-Je vous ferai une autorisation de sortie pour aller la voir à la fin de semaine. J'ai reçu une lettre de Mrs et Mr Evans, les médicomages ont réussit à stopper son hémorragie. Elle est hors de danger, mais elle doit rester à l'hôpital jusqu'au début des vacances. Maintenant aller prendre votre petit déjeuner.

Les élèves sortirent du bureau soulagés de savoir que Lily allait bien. La semaine fut très calme même si la petite troupe d'ami voyait les jours défiler c'était infernale pour eux. Le week-end arriva enfin, ils étaient tellement pressés d'aller à l'hôpital qu'ils se réveillèrent tous très tôt.

-Vous êtes tous prêts ? Voici le portoloin pour Ste Mangouste. Vous irez par deux là-bas.

Katerina et Amanda y allèrent ensemble, Sirius et James, Rémus et Peter et Jack y alla seul et ils se retrouvèrent tous devant l'hôpital.

-Bon, on y va.

Ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital et se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'accueil.

-Bonjour, commença Amanda. Nous sommes venus voir Lily Evans.

-Vous êtes de la famille ?

-Non.

-Désolée, mais vous devez être de la famille.

-Oui, mais Albus Dumbledore nous envoie. Il a dut vous mettre au courant ?

Amanda, donna l'autorisation de sortie.

-Si c'est Mr Dumbledore qui vous envoie. Miss Evans se trouve à la chambre 212. Les visites se font par deux.

-Merci.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre 212 mais avant ils s'organisèrent pour les visites.

-Bon, Katy y va avec Jack, Sirius avec moi, Rémus y va avec Peter et James ben… tu seras tout seul, On reste chacun cinq minutes avec elle.

-Mais je vais rester tout seul avec elle, se plaignit James.

-Vraiment ? Bon on y va.

Katerina et Jack y allèrent en premier. Lily était couché dans son lit et quand elle les vit, elle rayonna malgré le fait qu'elle fût fatiguée et très pâle.

-Vous êtes venus. Je vais enfin avoir de la compagnie autre que mes parents.

-Tu va mieux Lily ? demanda Katy.

-J'ai de moins en moins mal. Quel a été la sentence de Carlson ?

-Ça fait une semaine qu'elle est renvoyée jusqu'à la rentrée, répondit Jack.

-Dumbledore a bien agit. Vous êtes que deux ?

-Les Maraudeurs et Amanda sont là. On viens te voir chacun notre tour.

-Quand tu dis les Maraudeurs, Potter en fait parti ?

Les deux visiteurs acquiescèrent et Lily sentit ses entrailles se tortiller et elle souhaitait vraiment qu'il ne vienne pas la voir seul. Katerina et Jack firent place à Amanda et Sirius puis ce fut eu tours de Rémus et Peter mais c'était plutôt Rémus qui lui parlait. Peter était plutôt dans les nuages.

-Bon on va laisser James te voir. A bientôt Lily.

-Au revoir Rémus, au revoir Peter.

-Euh… salut Lily.

Ils sortirent de la chambre te dirent à James qu'il pouvait aller la voir. Il se planta devant la porte se retourna vers ses amis et leur dit.

-Je ne peux pas y aller.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis sûr qu'elle ne veut pas me voir, je suis sûr qu'elle va me repousser.

-Mais non, elle appréhende de te voir ça se voit dans ses yeux mais elle sera sûrement contente. Aller vas-y.

James respira un bon coup et entra. Lily se crispa dans son lit et eu un sourire timide. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle se sentit rougir ce que James remarqua. D'ailleurs lui aussi était dans le même état qu'elle.

-Et bien vous en avez de la compagnie. En voilà un bel homme, dit une vieille patiente de l'hôpital.

Lily et James rougirent deux fois plus.

-Salut Lily. Tu… tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, un peu mieux. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais…

-Je m'inquiétais.

Un silence gênant arriva. James s'installa près de Lily pour passé le temps. Ils n'osaient pas vraiment se regarder et la patiente intervînt.

-Mes enfants ais parler. Faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là, embrassez-vous je ne dirais rien.

Commençant à en avoir marre, James se leva et tira le rideau pour ne pas voir la vieille femme. D'après la réaction d'exaspération de James, Lily se mit à rire. James s'assit et essaya d'engager la conversation.

-Tu… tu ne manges pas ton plateau ?

-C'est immonde leur nourriture. A croire qu'ils veulent qu'on devienne encore plus malade qu'avant.

-C'est vrai t'as pas tord.

-Au fait, je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois. C'est vrai que je te trouvais arrogant et tout et tout mais je sais que tu as changé mais j'étais en colère.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, surtout dans ton état. Je sais que j'ai été très désagréable. J'en suis désolé.

-Soyez désolés le jour où vous mourrez ou le jour où vous vous serez trompez mutuellement, hurla la voix derrière le rideau.

-Oh vous ça suffit. Et je subis ça tout les jour, dit Lily.

-Mon dieu que je te plains.

Ils rirent et se détendirent un peu mais c'est à ce moment là que Sirius entra dans la chambre.

-James, on doit y aller. Désolé.

James se retourna vers Lily en soupirant de tristesse.

-Tu reviens quand ? demanda James.

-Je passe encore une semaine ici pas précaution, si je ne recommence pas l'hémorragie et je passe les vacances de Noël chez-moi.

-D'accord. Ben, à la rentrée.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue et d'en alla. Lily frissonna au contact et rougit. Ce qu'elle aurait voulu c'est se lever de son lit et de l'embrasser follement mais se retint surtout qu'elle avait encore mal au dos. Quand Sirius et James partirent elle poussa un cri de frustration. La vieille femme poussa le rideau et lui dit :

-Vous auriez dut lui dire que vous l'aimez.

-Oui, j'aurais du lui dire que je l'aimais.

**_Fin du chapitre._**

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. En voilà un autre chapitre en avance parce que je ne serais pas là demain.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Fandehp_** : elle va le crier un ces jours.

**_Lil'Ashura _**: c'est vrai qu'une sentence plus grave aurait été cool pour Sandy mais je n'avais vraiment pas d'idée.

**_Lily9172_** : Oh non, c'est sûr ça aurait été vraiment trop vite si je les avais fait s'embrasser tout de suite. Ça n'aurait plus été drôle après.

**_Angel Soya_** : je vais te décevoir mais ça m'étonnerait que Lily embrasse James dans le prochain chapitre. Mais ne soit pas trop déçu, j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même.

**_Lauralavoiepelletier :_** La vieille dame elle était juste de passage. Je voulais mettre une commère dans le coin alors voilà. lol.

**_Aris-Evans_** : Ah oui, petite erreur de ma part, ça veux dire qu'elle l'aimE. Sinon autant que j'arrête l'histoire. Lol

**_Satinehp _**: Merci.

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent progressivement. Lily sortit de l'hôpital pour rester chez-elle. Jack devait rentrer chez-lui ce qui fait que Katerina lui en voulait beaucoup de la laisser toute seule pendant les vacances, Amanda resta au château avec Sirius et James et Peter rentra chez lui.

-Il me manque, il me manque, il me manque, il me…

-Katy arrête et va lui écrire une lettre.

-C'est déjà fait. Et s'il ne voulait plus de moi, et s'il avait rencontré une autre sorcière, et si…

-Et si tu arrêtais d'être parano un peu. Il va te répondre bientôt. Ne t'inquiète pas lui, dit Amanda.

Katerina s'assit sue le canapé attendant patiemment la hibou de son petit-ami. Une dizaine de minute plus tard un hibou cogna contre une vire de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Katerina sauta carrément sur lui, prit la lettre te la lit.

_Coucou mon boutons d'or,_

_Je suis désolé d'avoir prit autant de temps pour te répondre mais ma petite sœur de dix ans a mit la main sur la lettre et a commencé à la lire à haute voix et ne voulais pas me la rendre. A part ça tu ma manque terriblement, je pense à toi tout les jours et je n'arrête pas d'écrire ton nom sur des bouts de papier et de les coller sur les mur de m chambre. Bon je sens que je me ridiculise, au fait, quand je reviendrai, j'aurai un petit quelque chose pour toi._

_Passe un très bon Noël et une très bonne fête de fin d'année avec les Maraudeurs et Amanda._

_Je t'aime mon bouton d'or._

_Jack._

Katerina poussa un cri et sauta sur le canapé de la salle commune. Les élèves qui étaient présents la prenaient pour une folle. Elle sautait tellement qu'elle se fit mal à son bras où le bout de verre s'était planté.

-Et voilà à trop faire la folle, tu te fais mal, soupira Amanda.

-Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et m'a appeler mon bouton d'or. Je trouve ça mignon. Je l'aime Amanda, je l'aime ! Je pourrais le crier sur tous les toits.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et cria « J'aime Jack Thomas ! ».

-Non mais t'es folle, tu veux faire peur à tout Poudlard. Viens on va déjeuner.

Amanda la traîna jusqu'à la grande salle et s'assirent face à Sirius, Rémus et James.

-Pourquoi elle a ce sourire plaqué au visage, demanda James.

-Elle a reçu une lettre de Jack et il l'a dit qu'il l'aimait et l'a surnommé mon bouton d'or.

Au surnom James et Sirius rirent discrètement ce que n'apprécia pas Katerina.

-Franchement, je préfère « mon bouton d'or » à « mon Jamesounet » et « mon Jamesie d'amour ».

Alors là Sirius explosa de rire pendant que James rougissait de colère. Amanda et Remus ne comprenaient pas.

-Tu m'avais promit que tu ne dirais rien. Sirius, dit quelque chose !

-Tout de suite mon Jamesounet.

-Ce sont les fameux surnoms ? demanda Remus.

Remus rit discrètement pour que James ne le remarque pas. Pendant ce temps, chez les moldus, Lily était chez-elle. Elle était allongée sur le canapé pas ordre de ses parents, ce que Pétunia ne supportait pas.

-Tiens, ton médicament, dit-elle.

-C'est trop aimable à toi.

-Vivement que tu retournes dans ton château de fou. T'aurais pu faire un effort pour y rester.

-Pétunia retourne dans ta chambre ! N'as-tu pas honte, hurla son père.

-Mais…

-Dans ta chambre vite !

-Je te maudis Lily.

Pétunia retourna dans sa chambre en lançant des jurons contre sa sœur. Ses parents allèrent voir cette dernière. Son père s'installa près de sa tête et sa mère près de ses pieds.

-Vous savez, dit Lily, je vais bien. Je peux marcher maintenant.

- On n'en dit pas le contraire mais c'est juste qu'on ne veut pas que tu fasses trop d'effort.

-Mais je peux au moins écrire des lettres à mes amis ?

-Oui bien sûr. On va chercher ton matériel.

Ses parents revinrent avec plumes, encre, parchemin, enveloppe encrier et chouette en cage.

-Merci.

Lily écrit tout d'abord une lettre aux filles.

_Coucou les petites puces,_

_C'est Lily qui vous écrit. Je me porte très bien, de mieux en mieux chaque jour, à part que mes parents me couvent un peu trop mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre. J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances et que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop de moi. Je suis pressé de retourner à Poudlard et tous vous voir, y compris James. Mais ne lui dîtes pas sinon je vous étrangle à mon arrivée._

_Je vous fait un gros bisou et vous dit à Bientôt._

_Votre Lily._

Elle envoya la lettre pendant qu'elle en écrivait une autre aux garçons.

_Salutation aux Maraudeur,_

_Comment allez-vous ? Moi j'ai la forme. Je ne pensais pas passer des vacances de Noël comme ça mais ce n'est pas grave. Pour tout vous dire, vous me manquez. Même vos blagues me manquent. Oh mon Dieu ! Je deviens Maraudeuses, c'est grave ! Passer de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année avec les filles et je vous fais de gros bisous à tout les trois parce que je sais que Peter est chez-lui. Mais je ne fait pas un trop gros bisou à Sirius sinon Amanda va faire une crise de Jalousie._

_Ciao les Maraudeurs._

_Lily._

Sa chouette revint et elle la renvoya avec cette lettre. Les Maraudeur furet très heureux de recevoir une lettre de Lily et de savoir qu'elle allait bien, surtout James. Il était content de savoir qu'elle lui faisait une grosse bise et s'empressa de lui écrire une lettre.

-Cornedrue fait attention à ce que tu mets dans ta lettre.

-T'inquiète Patmol.

James prit un plume un bout de parchemin et commença sa lettre.

_Salut Lily_

_On est content de savoir que tu vas bien. Tu sais à nous aussi tu nous manques, à moi tu me manques beaucoup. Je suis ravi de savoir que nos petites blagues te manque mais pour que tu sois une maraudeuse il faudrait que tu_

_connaisses tous nos secrets. Navré de te décevoir._

_Reviens-nous vite et au meilleur de ta forme pour qu'on te raconte tout ce qu'on a fait._

_Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année._

_James Potter._

Il envoya la lettre avec un petit supplément qu'il alla chercher à Pré-au-Lard seul. Dans la soirée, Lily reçu la lettre. Elle fut très étonnée de savoir qu'elle venait de lui mais surtout très contente. Puis elle reçu une autre colis qui un bouquet de rose rouge avec un Lys eu milieu de bouquet. Elle y vit un mot. « Pour que la fille jolie comme un lys se rétablisse vite ». Lily remarqua que l'écriture était la même que celle se la lettre et poussa un cri de joie en sachant de qui provenait le bouque. Elle le mit dans un vase sur son bureau et s'endormit sur ses deux oreilles en pensant à l'homme de ses rêves qui n'était autre que James Potter.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A bientôt.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Titis _**: Patience, patience, ils vont sortir ensemble.

**_Ladyalenior_** : Merci. J'adore ce surnom, mon bouton d'or.

**_Arie-Evans_** : Merci.

**_Lil'Ashura _**: Tu m'en demandas vraiment trop. Je ne vais pas te dire dans quel chapitre ils vont s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment. Mais c'est pour très bientôt, promis. Une à deux semaine à tout cassé.

_**Chapitre11 :**_

Les vacances étaient finies. Lily était complètement guérit et se portait comme à l'avant fracas. En cet instant, elle se trouvait dans un compartiment du train où elle fut rejointe par Jack et Peter. Ensemble, ils firent le compte rendu de leurs vacances. Jack avait eu toute sa famille chez-lui, Peter avait été chez ses parents et Lily leur raconta qu'elle fut chouchoutée par ses parents.

-Regardez, dit-elle, j'ai une lettre de Katerina, Amanda, des maraudeurs et de James en particulier.

-James t'as écrit ? demanda Jack.

-Oui, dit-elle en rougissant ce qu'il remarqua.

-Moi, j'ai sept lettres de Katerina.

-Sept ! Mon pauvre tu as du terriblement lui manquer.

-Il faut dire qu'elle m'a manqué aussi.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient tranquillement le compartiment s'ouvrit et fit place à Sandy Carlson qui semblait chercher quelque chose mais quand elle vit Lily son visage se crispa.

-Tu t'es remise à ce que je vois.

-Oui et ce n'est pas grâce à toi. Et je vois que ton renvoie est terminé. C'est vraiment bizarre, Katerina s'est abstenue de te tuer. Enfin bref qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je…je suis venue voir si mon chapeau était là.

-Il n'est pas là, tu peux partir.

-Ecoute je suis désolée de…

-Je m'en fiche.

Lily ferma la porte du compartiment sous le nez de Sandy. Une fois le trajet terminé, ils descendirent du train et Remus, Sirius, James, Amanda et Katerina les attendaient sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Katerina sauta sur Jack, Lily alla vers Amanda et Peter rejoint le reste des Marauduer.

-Bon, on rentre. Vous allez nous raconter vos vacances, suggéra Remus.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers le château mais Lily retint James par le bras. Il appréhendait beaucoup ce qu'elle allait lui dire ou faire mais elle lui embrassa la joue tout simplement. Il en resta paralysé et tout rouge. On aurait dit qu'il allait exploser.

-Merci pour le bouquet. Ça m'a fait plaisir. C'est idiot, mais comme ça fane vite, je l'ai pris en photo.

Elle lui montra la photo du beau bouquet qu'il lui avait offert.

-Les tourtereaux vous venez ! On ne vous attendra pas toute la journée, dit Sirius.

Ils rougirent et rejoignirent les autres.

-Katerina, tu peux venir deux minutes.

Jack, entraîna sa petite-amie un peu plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandât-elle.

-Tu te souviens dans la lettre, j'ai dis que j'avais une petit quelque chose pour toi.

-Euh… oui.

-Alors tiens.

Il lui tendit un coffret qui contenait un collier en argent avec un diamant comme pendentif.

-Jack c'est… trop. C'est magnifique !

-Il te plait ? J'avais prévu de t'acheter une bague mais j'avais peur que ça fasse un peu trop « Veux-tu m'épouser » et j'avoue que je ne suis pas prêt pour ça.

Katerina l'embrassa pour le remercier.

-Tu sais que je t'aime.

-Oui… moi aussi je t'aime.

On sera comme ça après combien de temps ? demanda Sirius.

-Après être sortit ensemble pendant dix mois. Il manque encore neuf mois. Sois patient.

Ils étaient tous dans la grande salle, chacun occupé à leur petites affaires et Lily était occupé à regarder James et elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était aussi beau. Elle l'observait, le dévisageait mais ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un d'autre la regardait.

-Cornedrue, regarda une peu comment Lily te dévore des yeux.

James releva la tête et Lily choisit ce moment pour baisser la sienne plus rougissante que jamais.

-T'as du boire quelque chose Sirius parce qu'elle ne me regarde pas. Par contre Amanda sauterait sur toi si elle s'écoutait.

Sirius regarda sa petite amie, lui fit un signe de la main accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Un peu plus tard dans le dortoir, James avait une main sur la joue que Lily avait embrassé quelques heures plus tôt et il avait un sourire plaqué au visage et n'arrêtait pas de soupirer. Sirius lui prit les épaules et le secoua un bon coup mais en vain.

-Elle m'a embrassé.

-C'est seulement sur la joue James. Seulement sur la joue. Quand est-ce que vous allez passer au french-kiss tout les deux ?

-Patmol…, soupira Remus.

Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! Moi ça n'a pas prit autant de temps avec Amanda.

-Parce que Amanda n'est pas Lily et toi tu n'es pas James. Ils sortiront ensemble le moment venu.

-Et quand, dans vingt ans ? Moi j'en ai marre ça fait des années qu'il est amoureux d'elle et tout ce qu'il a pour le moment c'est un baiser sur la joue. Moi j'aurai déjà abandonné.

-Tu es trop pessimiste Sirius.

-Elle m'a embrassé, continua James dans un état second.

-Tu vas la fermer avec ton « elle m'a embrassé », hurla Sirius.

-Et toi tu ne pourrais pas la fermer ! Il y en a qui essaie de dormir ici !

-Désolé Thomas.

Dans le dortoir des filles c'est Lily qui n'arrêtait pas de parler avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Amanda et Katerina n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer d'elle.

-Vous croyez que je devrais agir ? Que maintenant je devrais lui dire que je l'aime ? Et si c'est lui qui me repousse maintenant. Vous savez, quand je l'ai embrassé sur la joue il s'est mis à rougir. C'était trop mignon… Vous vous moquez de moi ?

Effectivement, Amanda et Katerina rigolaient à s'en étrangler dans leur salive.

-Et ça ce dit des amies. Je vous ferai remarquer que vous êtes sensées me donner des conseils et non rire de moi, parce que vous étiez comme ça il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Mais arrêtez de rire !

-Désolée Lily, dit Katy, mais c'est tellement drôle de te voir dans cet état toi qui est si sérieuse d'habitude.

-Vous savez quoi ? On reparlera de ça plus tard. On devrait dormir.

Durant la nuit, toujours dans leur dortoir, des bruits persistaient. Katerina ouvrit les yeux ainsi qu'Amanda et elles se rendirent compte que c'était Lily qui parlait dans son sommeil. Elles se rapprochèrent d'elle pour savoir ce qu'elle disait.

-Attend James, moi aussi je t'aime. Je veux… vivre avec toi… oui.

Amanda pouffa de rire.

-Tu crois qu'on devrais la réveiller ? dit-elle.

-Si on ne le fait pas ce sera vache de notre part…, répondit Katy.

-T'as raison.

Elles réveillèrent Lily en douceur. Elle ouvrit les yeux de colère.

-J'étais entrain de faire un rêve !

-ça on avait entendu, lui dit Amanda.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as encore parlé dans ton sommeil et tu disais que tu aimais James et que tu voulais vivre avec lui, lui expliqua Katerina.

Lily soupira de frustration et s'affala dans son lit.

-C'est décidé, demain, je lui saute dessus.

-Tu n'osera pas, lui affirma Katy.

-Pourquoi, demanda Lily, tu l'a bien avec Jack.

-Tu a fais quoi avec Jack ? demanda Amanda.

**Flash Back.**

C'était l'année précédente, Katerina avait totalement craqué sur Jack Thomas depuis environ trois mois mais n'avait pas osé lui avouer. Mais ce jour allait peut-être tout changer. Elle l'avait vu avec ses amis et s'approcha de lui.

-Thomas, dit-elle le plus naturellement possible.

-Kyle, répondit-il.

-Je peux te parler en privée ?

Jack se posait des questions. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient dans la même maison depuis six ans ils ne se parlaient pratiquement jamais, sauf quand ils étaient en cours de potion. Ah oui, ça devais être à propos de la synthèse qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu. Ils se trouvaient maintenant loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Si c'est à propos de la synthèse Kyle, je te la rendrai demain pro…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Au début Jack était surpris, bien sûr mais il se laissa faire et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Après l'avoir approfondit ils se séparèrent et Katerina avait tellement honte d'avoir agit de cette façon qu'elle s'enfuit en laissant un Jack en pleine méditation.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

-Oui, mais tu n'es pas moi… c'est ça la différence, se justifia Katy.

-Ouais, t'en pense quoi Amanda ?

Mais Amanda s'était déjà endormit. Katerina regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il était six heures du matin. A cette heure-ci, ça ne servait plus à rien de dormir. Lily se leva et elle alla prendre sa douche n'ayant rien à faire d'autre.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Lil'Ashura _**: merci pour la réview.

**_Lolly Fizz LRDM :_** Merci pour la réview et ne t'inquiète pas je vais lire ta fic. Et le french-kiss, ce n'est pas pour maintenant.

**_Titis_** : Je rajoute les chapitres tout les samedi et tout les mercredi.

**_Lily9172_** : Voilà la suite.

**_Tchingtchong _**: Voilà la suite.

_**Chapitre12 : **_

La journée était très vite passée, et pourtant, elle avait mal commencée. Tout d'abords, en sortant de son dortoir, James n'ayant pas vu une marche de l'escalier, trébucha jusqu'à s'étaler dans la salle commune devant tout le monde. Tout les Gryffondor se moquèrent de lui. Lily qui ne riait pas releva James et sorti avec lui de la salle en disant aux autres « Vous devriez avoir honte ! » Tout le monde se demandait ce qui lui prenait, James aussi d'ailleurs. Avant, elle aurait été la première à rire et là, elle prenait sa défense.

-Merci, mais tu sais, des moqueries j'en reçois souvent. Mais merci quand même, lui dit James.

-Je… je…

Oh non, voilà maintenant qu'elle se mettait à bégayer. Elle se sentait totalement ridicule. Elle rougissait pendant que James la regardait avec amour. Lily baissa la tête et vit que sa main était dans la sienne. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'ils se tenaient la main.

-Je… j'aimerai récupérer ma main si tu le permet, demanda Lily.

-Oh oui, excuse-moi.

Il lui lâcha la main à contre cœur. Le portrait de leur tour pivota et fit place à une Katerina en pleure…

-Katerina, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Lily.

-Jack Thomas n'est qu'un sal connard de première !

Elle s'en alla en courant et on vit Jack sortir de la salle commune complètement paniqué.

-Eh Thomas, interpella James. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Potter…

-Alors écoute-moi bien Thomas, Katerina je la connais depuis toujours elle est comme une sœur pour moi alors t'as intérêt à me dire ce qu'il se passe sinon tu risques de ne pas revoir le jour…

Lily n'en croyait pas se oreilles, Katerina avait raison, James était prêt à tout pour ses amis… Elle le trouvait même terriblement sexy en colère. _Lily ce n'est pas le moment. _

–Je…, commença Jack, … c'est que… on s'est disputé à propos d'une fille qui me tourne autour et Katy a pensé qu'elle ne me laissait pas indifférent et j'ai eu la fâcheuse idée de la provoquer en disant que c'était peut-être vrai. Elle s'est emportée et à insinuer que je l'avais trompé, alors que c'est faux ! Je lui ai dit que si elle continuait à être jalouse, je la quitterais mais je n'ai pas pensé un mot de ce que j'ai dit…

-Ah les mec. Moi je vais voir où est passée Katy.

Lily est allé à la rechercher de sa meilleure amie laissant les deux garçons dans le couloir.

-Tu auras intérêt à t'excuser, lui dit James.

-Si elle veut me voir.

Lily trouva Katerina dans le tour d'astronomie continuant de pleurer. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans se bras.

-Jack nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé. Il ne pense pas du tout ce qu'il a dit.

-C'est faux ! Il ne m'aime plus ! Je l'ai vu dans se yeux…

Mais il jouait avec toi…

-Ce n'est pas drôle et si c'est vrai qu'il vienne me le dire, mais je n'irai pas le voir…

Katerina sortit de la tour et alla dans un endroit beaucoup plus calme où personne irait l'embêter et elle pensa au jour où elle était sortie avec Jack officiellement.

**Flash Back**

Ça faisait déjà trois jours que Katerina avait embrassé Jack. Maintenant elle l'évitait, même en cours de potion ils ne se parlaient plus et elle n'avait même pas réclamé sa synthèse. Le soir à une heure très tardive, elle était descendu dans la salle commune et s'était mis à manger des dragées surprises qu'elle avait bien planquées. Elle était là depuis un bon quart d'heure quand quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de sa présence que lorsqu'on l'appela. Elle tourna la tête et vit Jack qui la dévisageait. Sur le coup elle avala un dragée sans même l'avaler.

-Pourquoi, tu t'es enfuit ? Demandât-il.

-Parce que j'ai agit comme une dinde et que je n'aima pas les dindes…

C'était sortit tout seul et Jack rit de bon cœur pour ça pendent que Katy continuait de manger en le regardant.

-Tu manges trop, lui fit-il remarquer.

-J'ai faim…

-A deux heures du matin ?

-Heu…oui…

V'est fou ce qu'elle le trouvait beau. Elle avait envi de lui sauter dessus encore une fois. Pendant qu'elle pensait ça, elle ne s'était pas aperçut que Jack s'était approché d'elle. Il déposa le sachet de friandise, Katy avala le contenu de sa bouche et Jack l'embrassa passionnément et de tout son amour. Elle en fut toute retournée. Quand il rompit le baiser, elle resauta sur lui pour lui capturer des lèvres et elle dut à partir de ce moment que c'était pour la vie.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Elle sortit de sa pièce cachée en fin d'après-midi. Il faisait déjà nuit. Elle marchait et trouva une Lily affolant affolée.

-Lily, ça ne va pas ?

-C'est Jack, il a reçut un cognard en pleine figure lors de l'entraînement. Il…

-Où est-il ?

-A l'infirmerie mais…

Katerina était déjà partit ne courant vers l'infirmerie. Arrivé devant la porte, Mrs Pomfrech l'empêcha d'entrer.

-Mais je veux le voir, hurlât-elle.

-Il est fatigué ! Retourné dans cotre salle commune.

-Je ne bougerais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu, je vous préviens.

Mrs Pomfrech ne l'écouta pas et ferma la porte devant son nez. Outrée, Katy se mit à hurler « Je veux le voir ! » Lily la regarda avec un grand sourire. Jack n'avait pas grand chose c'était certain mais c'est fou comme l'amour pouvait rendre.

Le soir même, Jack retourna dans la salle commune. Katy s'avança vers lui et le gifla et deux secondes plus tard elle l'embrassa. C'était à ne rien comprendre.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! dit-elle.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as giflé ?

-Oui… tu m'en veux ?

Et pour lui répondre il l'embrassa.

-Ah les filles, vous êtes si compliquées, soupira James.

-On verra quand tu seras avec Lily…

-Katerina !

-Ben quoi ?

Lily et James baissèrent la tête et devinrent rouge d'embarras. C'était incroyable, ils s'aimaient, n'osait pas se l'avouer et en plus c'était réciproque…

-Bon moi je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, dit Lily.

-Rêve bien de James.

-Mais tu vas la fermer Katerina !

Lily monta en quatrième vitesse dans le dortoir et savait que Katerina avait raison. Elle allait rêver de James ce soir. Dans la salle commune, James envoya un coussin sur Katerina.

-T'as le don pour mettre les gans dans l'embarras toi !

-Désolée mais je commence à en avoir marre ? Vous vous aimez et vous ne sortez pas ensemble. Vous ne flirtez même pas ! C'est désespérant…

Tous ses amis approuvèrent. James soupira, se leva et alla à la fenêtre et commença à parler avec un air rêveur.

-Vous savez, Lily n'est pas n'importe quelle fille avec qui je suis sortis. Quand je la vois, je me sens léger et je sais que je vais passer une bonne journée. Vous dîtes que je lui plais, mais moi je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas et pourtant, je garde espoir. Comme on dit l'espoir fait vivre. Lily et moi nous somme rapprochés et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux. J'aime ses yeux verts, son sourire, son rire. J'aime quand elle se fâche contre moi, j'aime ses expressions. Je l'aime tout simplement. Ce n'est pas un simple béguin que j'ai pour elle, c'est beaucoup lus. Je veux faire un bout de chemin avec elle ici et même après Poudlard. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis amoureux d'elle. Je l'aime à en mourir. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle… n'importe quoi…

James se retourna vers ses amis et alla dans le dortoir des garçons le visage triste. Juste après ça Lily descendit du dortoir les larmes aux yeux et regarda ses camarades.

-Tu as tout entendu ? demanda Amanda.

Elle acquiesça.

-Maintenant tu nous crois quand on te dit qu'il t'aime, lui dit Remus.

-Oui…

-Maintenant agit Lily. Tu n'as rien perdre.

-J'ose pas. Je… j'ai peur. Je… non.

Amanda se leva d'un bond au bord de l'exaspération.

-Moi j'abandonne. Vous vous débrouillez. Tu ne veux pas le voir tant pis, mais ne viens pas te morfondre après Lily. Ecoute, je t'aime beaucoup mais là, j'en ai marre.

Amanda alla se coucher et laisse tout le monde sur place.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle quand elle s'énerve, dit Sirius. Ne le prend pas mal Lily mais Amanda à raison. James en a fait beaucoup. Maintenant c'est toi qui dois agir et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Lily regarda les autres qui approuvèrent. Voyant qu'ils n'avivaient pas vraiment tort, elle se leva et retourna dans sa chambre pour réfléchir un peu sur ce que James avait dit et sur ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Elle le trouvait beau, elle aimait entendre sa voix et son sourire et sa façon de rougir et ses yeux marron. Même si au début elle disait qu'elle le détestait, elle en était persuadée, c'était l'amour qu'elle refoulait pour lui.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Je suis vraiment désolée pour je retard mais j'ai eu un grand manque d'organisation.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Leetha _**: Merci, voilà la suite.

**_Lil'Ashura _**: Oh oui, mon James est exceptionnel. On en voudrait tous, mais bon, il est réservé à Lily… lol.

**_Lolly Fizz LRDM_** : Oh mais on va en faire quelque chose de notre Lily. Du moins James va en faire quelque chose. Lol.

**_Tchingthcong _**: Et bien tu va le voir maintenant.

**_Arie-Evans_** : Mais oui, ça va vite s'arranger, et Amanda était en mode stress mais ça va pas durer.

**_Lily9172 _**: Tu verras bien si elle va avouer ses sentiments maintenant.

**_Titis :_** Voilà la suite.

_**Chapitre 13 :**_

Le mois de Février arriva et le froid se faisait plus présent. Il s'engouffrait dans le château et le seul endroit où on se trouvait bien au chaud était dans la salle commune où se trouvait Lily. Elle regardait le feu dans la cheminée.

-Lily, tu viens, on va se promener. Dit Katerina.

-Non merci, j'ai froid. Et puis si c'est pour jouer les chaperons, ce n'est pas la peine.

-T'es sûre ? demanda Jack.

-Oui, je vais lire un peu. Amusez-vous bien.

Katerina et Jack allèrent se promener dans le parc en amoureux. Lily lisait tranquillement depuis une bonne heure. Durant ce temps elle pût voir Amanda et Sirius sortir, Remus aller dans la bibliothèque et Peter se promener d'un air penseur. Mais James, elle ne l'avait pas vu et maintenant que ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui, elle referma son livre et sourit tout en soupirant.

Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ?

Lily sortit de ses pensées et regarda celui qui lui avait parlé, et il s'est avéré bien sûr que c'était James qui s'était assis à côté d'elle. Lily le regarda en rougissant. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle pensait justement à lui.

-Je pensais… aux moments heureux… que j'ai eus dans ma vie.

-Tu sais, lui dit-il, tu en auras d'autre des moments heureux. Tu n'es pas sur le point de mourir rassure-moi.

-Non, mais j'ai quand même le droit de ressasser le passé, Mr Potter ?

James le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas appeler par son nom de famille. Il la regarda un peu plus et su qu'elle jouait avec lui, vu l'expression de son visage.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire Miss Evans, mais vous êtes encore jeune pour ressasser le passé non ? Il faut aller de l'avant, Miss.

-Vous avez raison, je vais réfléchir à ce que vous avez dit Mr.

-Ravi de vous l'entendre dire Miss Evans.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instant de parler juste le temps de s'admirer puis James dit :

-On est ridicule ?

-ça tu l'a dit.

Ils se mirent à rire. Ils ne se le disaient bien sûr pas mais ils auraient aimé s'embrasser follement et passionnément. A cette pensée, ils rougirent tout les deux et évitèrent de se regarder, puis Lily voulu prendre son courage à deux mains et lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle lui prit la main ce qui fit James sursauter. Lily le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ecoute James je…

Elle fut interrompu par un Sirius sautant partout et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour faire une partie de quiddich. Lily le fusilla du regard et alla dans son dortoir. James le regarda aussi et s'en alla à son tour. Sirius resta planté devant le canapé sans rien comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait moi ?

-Je crois que tu viens de rompre un moment unique entre Lily et Potter, lui répondit Jack.

-Oh non triple imbécile que tu est Black. Maintenant c'est à toi qu'elle va en vouloir, continua Katy.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait, s'indigna Sisiu.

-Mais non tu n'as rien fait…

Amanda l'embrassa.

-Pff, l'amour rend aveugle, soupira Katy.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? N'oublie pas que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que je te taquinais la dernière fois, rappela Jack.

-Oui, mais il n'y avait rien de drôle la dedans.

Le lendemain dans la grande salle, les huit amis prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner. Sirius demanda l'eau à Lily et sa réponse fut très surprenante.

-Prend-la toi-même.

Tout le monde la regarda en se demandant ce qui lui prenait.

-Lily, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? C'est toi qui disais qu'Amanda avait raison. Et quand je commence à me lancer, tu m'interromps !

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu peux l'être. Mais la prochaine fois, ne dîtes pas que je n'ai pas essayé.

Sirius baissa la tête. La seule personne qui ne comprenait rien était James. Il se dit qu'il irait chercher des comptes plus tard. Lily se calma un peu mais sa colère reprit bien vite quand un garçon s'approcha d'elle. Il avait du culot celui-là.

-Salut Evans.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Campbell ?

-Qu'on reprenne tout depuis le début.

Lily soupira et fit un signe de la main, signe qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Marc n'aimait pas ce genre d'attitude et lui pris le bras.

-Lâche-moi !

-Pourquoi le ferai-je ?

-Lâche-la Campbell.

-Laisse James.

Lily se leva, se positionna devant Marc qui était tout sourire pensant qu'elle allait l'embraser mais elle fit tout autre chose. Avec sa main libre, Lily prit les bijoux de famille de Marc et les compressa. Ce dernier avait très mal et évita de pousser un cri. Il était tout rouge. Tout Poudlard assista à ça. Franchement ça faisait peur quand Miss Evans était en colère.

-Tu me laisses tranquille d'accord ?

-…

-Je n'ai pas entendu ?

-D'accord.

-Bien…

Lily relâcha son entreprise. Marc partit en courant. Ses amis la regardaient avec les yeux ronds.

-Dit donc, commença James. Je ne savais pas que tu avais les mains baladeuses.

-Moi non plus, répondit-elle.

-Où tu vas ?

-Me désinfecter la main.

Lily s'en alla dans les toilettes des filles. James se retourna vers ses amis, prêt à avoir des explications.

-De quoi Lily, parlait tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire et quand tu l'as interrompu ?

-Rien du tout…

-Comment ça rien du tout ?

-Rien je te dit. Laisse tomber.

James ne chercha pas plus loin sachant que Sirius n'allait rien lui dire et si lui ne disait rien, ce n'était pas les autres qui allaient dire quelque chose.

Le premier cours de la matinée touchait presque à ça fin. Le professeur fit une dernière annonce avant de relâcher ses élèves du cours d'histoire de la magie.

-Pour dans un mois, je veux que vous fassiez un exposé par binôme. Comme je ne veux pas que vous choisissiez vos partenaires et que je ne veux pas les choisir non plus, chaque fille va retirer un nom de garçon. Le sujet de l'exposé est libre. Il peut un avoir un sujet fait pour deux bonîmes.

Les filles choisirent un garçon et Lily remarqua à son plus grand bonheur mais aussi à sa plus grande peur qu'elle avait choisit James. Alors elle s'avança vers lui pour le lui annoncer. James lui fit un immense sourire. Savoir que pendant un mois à certain moment il serait seul avec Lily, le rendait heureux. Katerina serait avec Sirius, Amanda avec Jack. Peter avec une Poufsouffle et pour Remus, une fille s'avança vers lui. Son nom était Clara Spencer, elle était à Serdaigle. Contrairement aux autres filles qui se prenaient pour le nombril du monde, elle était réservée et donc souvent seule. Elle était châtain aux yeux bleu vert captivant.

-Remus, j'ai récupéré ton nom…

-Ben,… euh… d'accord. Tu veux faire un exposé sur quel sujet ?

-Les animagus.

-Les… les… D'accord. Si tu veux on commencera demain.

-D'accord, bon ben à demain.

Clara sortit de la salle de classe suivit par Remus du regard. Ses amis se mirent à rire de lui en sachant ce qu'il regardait comme ça.

-Remus, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à te dire, lui dit James. Fonce !

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? C'est le monde à l'envers, lui répondit le concerné.

Remus sortit de la classe suivit des autres. James alla rejoindre Lily.

-Tu veux…

-Les licornes.

-Les licornes ? D'accord. On commence quand ? Demandât-il.

-Ce soir, répondit-elle, on fera un état des lieux avec les livres de la bibliothèque.

-D'accord. Ce soir juste après les cours.

Ils restèrent plantés dans le couloir à se regarder. Mais quand est-ce qu'ils allaient s'embrasser ?

-Embrassez-vous ou venez nous voir mais ne restez pas planteés comme des idiots, hurla Sirius.

Ils allèrent les rejoindre malheureusement, alors que leurs amis pensaient qu'ils allaient enfin s'embrasser.

_**Fin du chapitre. **_

A bientôt.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Lolly Fizz LRDM _**: Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bientôt arrivé, bientôt je te le promet.

**_Lily9172 _**: Mais oui, ils ne font que travailler, enfin peut-être…

**_Lil'Ashura _**: Désolée de te dire ça mais Rémus est réservé, Sirius est réservé et James aussi tout comme Jack. Il ne reste que Peter mais ça m'étonnerais que tu veuille de lui, lol.

**_Tchingtchong_** : Oh oui, la suite va être intéressante.

**_Arie-Evans_** : Voilà la suite.

**_Titis_** : Tu trouves mon histoire si hilarante que ça ? Je ne savais pas. En tout cas merci.

**_Kahina _**: Merci, pour la réview.

**_Leetha _**: Voilà la suite.

**_FandeHP_** : C'est vrai que ce n'est pas original, mais je voulais que ça reste entre eux.

**_Marion_** : Merci, beaucoup.

_**Chapitre14 :**_

La journée était passée très lentement pour James. Il voulait tellement être à la fin de celle-ci qu'il avait l'impression que les heures ne passaient pas. On dirait qu'il allait devenir fou. Il stressait tellement qu'il déchirait n'importe quel bout de papier qu'il trouvait sur son passage. Lily de son côté pensait que moins le temps passait mieux se serait, parce que passer une heure avec James Potter lui faisait peur en quelque sorte. Elle avait peur de ne pas se contrôler et de rougir à chaque fois qu'un mot sortirait de sa bouche.

Le moment voulu arriva. Lily sortit du dortoir avec plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin de l'encre et une plume. Elle vit James avec ses amis entrain de discuter. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers eux.

-Heu… James, on y va ?

-Oui, je te suis. On se voit au dîner les gars. Sirius tu me fais signe…

James et Lily sortirent de la salle commune en silence attendant que l'autre parle ce qui n'arriva pas. Arrivés dans la bibliothèque, Lily fit un grand sourire à Mrs Pince qui le lui rendit mais celui-ci s'effaça quand elle aperçut James. Mrs Pince ne le voyait pas souvent et quand il venait, ce n'était pas pour travailler.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas Mrs. On va faire un exposer, expliqua Lily.

-Je vous crois Miss.

Lily et James allèrent s'asseoir à une table. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne mais on pouvait remarquer qu'il n'y avait que des septièmes années.

-On va chercher des livres. On va juste faire un état des lieux et demain on commencera le vrai travail.

-D'accord, fit James.

-Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu me le dis. On est… une équipe.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils commencèrent à chercher des livres. Ils trouvèrent « Vie et habitat des animaux fantastique », « Les animaux fantastique » ou encore « Tout sur les licornes » et bien d'autre.

Il avaient au moins une dizaine de livres sur leur table et ils recopiaient tous ce qu'ils trouvaient d'intéressant. Ils travaillaient, étaient sérieux et se demandaient à chacun si certaine chose était utile. Par moment James s'arrêtait pour la regarder ou sinon, c'était Lily qui le regardait. Parfois leur regard se croisait mais ils reprenaient très vite leur travail. Quelque fois James la taquinait en passant sa plume derrière son oreille quand il passait à côté de Lily ou encore il l'appelait « Fleur de Lys », ce qu'elle détestait mais pourtant venant de James, Lily trouvait que ça sonnait joli. Après avoir fini de recopier ils rangèrent les livres.

-Demain on cherchera des photos, ça te dit ? Proposa James.

-D'accord…

Lily rangea un livre sur la pointe des pieds, d'une main quand son parchemin qui était aussi dans cette main tomba entraînant la chute du livre. James ramassa le tout, rangea le livre étant plus grand qu'elle et lui rendit son parchemin.

-Merci.

Lily se remit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa du coin des lèvres ce qui le fit frissonner. Elle recula un peu. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se rapprochèrent. Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, ça allait vraiment arriver. Leur rêve allait enfin se réaliser mais il fallu que quelqu'un vienne les interrompre.

-James, tu viens le dîner va être servit.

James et Lily reculèrent d'un coup et regardèrent qui leur avait parler et il s'était avéré que c'était Sirius. Lily fulminait, ça faisait deux fois qu'il les interrompait. Elle le fusilla encore du regard et s'en alla, sinon elle était sûre qu'elle allait faire un meurtre. James soupira et s'en alla en laissant son meilleur ami.

-Mais quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-T'es toujours là eu mauvais moment.

-Mais c'est toi qui m'as dis de te faire signe.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. James s'assit juste en face de Lily qui ne lui adressa pas un regard de peur de lui sauter dessus. James et Lily ne parlèrent pas pendant tout les dîner. Lily n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'ils avaient faillit s'embrasser. A cette pensée, elle se mit à sourire jusqu'au oreille ce que tout le monde remarqua, même James.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire Lily ? demanda Katy.

-Je… non rien.

Elle risqua un petit regard à James et se concentra sur son assiette. Mon dieu qu'elle aimait ce garçon et dire qu'il y a un an de ça elle voulait le tuer. Elle était folle de ce garçon, elle le savait.

A la fin du dîner, une Serdaigle s'avança vers Remus qui rougit instantanément.

-Remus, je sais qu'on devait commencer que demain mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher donc j'ai commencer à écrire tout ce que savait sur les animagus, alors tien. Si tu veux ajouter des choses, ne te prive pas et on reprendra demain l'écrit. Bonne soirée…

Clara avait dit ça d'une traite sans laisser la parole à Remus et il lui fallu un bonne minute pour tout assimiler.

-Les animagus, c'est facile. Si tu veux on peut t'aider…

-Hors de question Sirius, il a déjà une partenaire et nous on commence les recherches sur les lutins.

-Les lutins pff…, t'aurais pu choisir autre chose Katerina.

-Tu m'as demandé de choisir, ce sera les lutins point à la ligne.

Le soir venu, on voyait Jack et Amanda qui travaillaient sur les dragons et Katerina et Sirius qui travaillaient sur les lutins. Remus lisait ce qu'avait écrit Clara, Peter était partit dormir, James lisait et Lily dessinait. James s'était arrêté de lire pour regarder Lily qui était concentré sur sa feuille. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle face au feu. Elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer sa présence et continua de dessiner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ?

-Des licornes.

-Oh, tu continues à travailler. Je pense qu'on en a fait beaucoup ce soir non ?

-C'est vrai mais, j'aime aussi dessiner, c'est m'apaise, me déstresse…

-Pourquoi es-tu stressée ?

Zut, elle aurait du se taire, pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était stresser à causse de lui. Il était beau, elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle était folle de lui mais se retenait, de peur d'être dessus, mais en même temps, elle savait qu'elle ne le serait pas mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Les ASPIC.

James commença à rire doucement ce qui ne plut pas à Lily.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Oui un peu. Parce que tu es la fille de loin la plus intelligente que je connaisse et puis tu ne dois pas stresse à ton âge et les ASPIC sont au mois de Juin. Tranquillises-toi.

-Merci.

Ils entamèrent la conversation.

-Tu voudrais faire quoi plus tard ? Demandât-elle.

-Auror et toi ?

-J'aimerai être médicomage. J'aime aider les autres et soigner les gens et après avoir passer deux semaines à Ste Mangouste, j'ai un autre regard de la médicomagie.

Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que la salle commune se vidait progressivement. Il ne restait qu'eux deux. En pleine conversation, Lily tentant le tout pour le tout et se disant que personne ne pourrait les interrompre, embrassa James d'un doux baiser. Au début il resta statique mais se rendant compte que c'était la fille de ses rêves qui l'embrassait, répondit au baiser. Le sentant, Lily s'arrêta, le regarda, rougit et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

-Lily attend…

Elle se stoppa devant les escaliers, respira un bon coup et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il se positionna devant elle, lui relevant doucement le menton pour qu'elle le regarde.

-Je rêve de ce moment depuis que je te connais, et maintenant que c'est arrivé Lily, je ne veux pas que tu me fuies.

Lily sourit à cette phrase, non elle n'allait pas fuir. Elle ne le voulait pas. James se pencha un peu et l'embrassa. Elle répondit très vite au baiser qui se faisait de plus en plus passionné. Lily se sentait sur un petit nuage et en sécurité dans ses bras. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, front contre front. Lily touchait ses joues et pensait que James avait une peau douce.

-Une véritable peau de bébé.

-Moi ?

-Oui.

-Je ne te laisserais pas partir Lily Evans….

-Je ne te laisserais pas partir James Potter…

James fut étonné que ces paroles sortes de la bouche de Lily. Ça voulait dire qu'elle tenait au moins à lui. Il l'embrassa une autre fois et ils allèrent dans leur dortoir respectif réveiller leurs amis pour leur dire ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A Samedi.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Lolly Fizz LRDM :_** Je suis contente que tu sois contente que Lily et James sortent enfin ensemble.

**_Leetha_** : Voilà la suite.

**_Tchingchong _**: Et oui pauvre Sirius… Et oui j'avais promis que ça allait être intéressant.

**_Lil'Ashura _**: Je savais que tu ne choisirai pas Peter…

**_Titis _**: Merci beaucoup. Je savais que tout le monde attendait se chapitre. Au moins maintenant c'est fait.

**_Arie-Evans_** : Oui, il reste encore quelque chapitre. C'est vrai que si j'avais été à la place de Lily, je l'aurais sans doute étripé.

**_Rebacca-Black_** : Merci beaucoup.

**_Lily9172_** : Oui, enfin !

**_Hinata :_** Merci, d'habitude on aurait tendance à dire que je suis sadique, mais je suis contente que tu dises que c'est le jeu du suspense.

**_Marion _**: Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose d'intéressant. Mais je verrais.

_**Chapitre15 :**_

Le lendemain matin, Katerina et Amanda étaient dans la salle commune avec un grand sourire quand Sirius Remus, Peter et Jack descendirent de leur dortoir avec eux aussi un grand sourire.

-Vous êtres au courant ? demanda Kay.

-Oui. Répondit Sirius. Où est Lily ?

-Encore en haut, et James ?

-Pareil.

Ils restèrent dans la salle commune attendant les tourtereaux qui descendirent en même temps. Les amis les regardèrent pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire mais la seule chose qu'ils faisaient c'était de se regarder avec un sourire timide. Au bord de l'exaspération, Sirius se mit à parler.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez, notre permission ! Embrassez-vous bon sang de bon soir !

Lily et James se rapprochèrent doucement l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent. Les autres soupirèrent de soulagement en disant « enfin ». Mais apparemment, les deux Gryffondor n'avaient pas l'intension d'arrêter de s'embrasser.

-Eh, ne nous faîtes pas un bébé !

Ils reçurent cette phrase comme une douche froide et se séparèrent automatiquement. Ils allèrent dans la grande salle qui se tût quand ils virent tous James et Lily main dans la main. La moitié des filles de l'école avait la bouche grande ouverte montrant leur petit déjeuner et pour mettre un peu de piment dans tout ça, James ramena Lily de lui en disant :

-On a une leçon à donner.

Et il l'embrassa. Alors là on pouvait entendre des « non, ce n'est pas possible » et des éclats de rire. A la fin du baiser. Lily chuchota :

-Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise. Je crois que plusieurs filles vont me tuer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là.

Ils s'assirent pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner en essayant d'éviter les regards des autres. En suite, James prit Lily à part pour lui poser une question qui lui mordait les doigts depuis un petit bout de temps, même s'il l'avait déjà posé.

-Lily, ça te dirait qu'on sorte à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui tout les deux ?

Lily avait envie de lui sauter dans les bras et de lui dire oui, mais la réponse fût…

-Non.

-Pour…pourquoi ?

-C'est pas que je ne veux pas mais on sortira ensemble… dans la bibliothèque.

Elle l'embrassa comme pour se faire pardonner et dans une pulsion, James poussa un cri de joie qui fit sursauter Lily.

-Tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-C'est que je suis heureux, heureux de pouvoir t'embrasser comme j'en ai envi…

Il l'embrassa follement. C'est à ce moment qu'une certaine fille arriva près d'eux.

-Et après tu dis que les démonstrations affectives te dégoûtent, Evans. Pense que je l'ai embrassé avant toi.

-Et depuis je me désinfecte la bouche, Carlson, répondit James.

Sandy ne dit rien et s'en alla sous l'œil de Lily, ce que James remarqua.

-Jalouse ?

-Elle m'a donné une mauvaise image mentale. Et si on commençait la journée ?

Durant l'après midi, la bibliothèque était remplie. Mrs Pince était contente même si les Serpentard manquait pratiquement tous à l'appel. Dans les lieux, Sirius se précipita vers Jack et Amanda totalement désespéré.

-Thomas, aide-moi. Il faut vraiment que tu dises à ta copine d'arrêter de ma harceler. Je bosse et elle n'est jamais contente, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-ça lui passera, lui dit tranquillement ce dernier.

-Sirius, laisse-nous travailler, s'il te plait.

Amanda l'embrassa et il retourna dans son coin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Jack à Amanda. Il va s'y habituer.

-J'espère.

Dans leur côté Amanda et Jack s'entendait bien, même s'ils auraient préféré avoir leur âmes sœur comme partenaire, comme Lily et James. Ils étaient vraiment sacrés. Ils arrivaient à flirter, se chamailler et travailler en même temps. On se demandait comment ils faisaient. Du côté de Remus et Clara, c'était plutôt calme. Ils se parlaient à peine sauf pour quelque question, comme Lily et James juste la veille. C'était une ambiance tendue, une ambiance tendue par la timidité. Clara tourna la tête vers Remus pour lui poser une question.

-Heu… Remus, tu crois que l'on doit mettre les loups-garous parmi les animagus ?

A cette question, Remus se raidit totalement et se mit à regarder dans le vide.

-Remus…Remus ça va ?

-Oui, Oui. On devrait… préciser que… les loups-garous ne sont pas des animagus et expliquer pour quoi.

-Ok. Trouver des animagus célèbre. Ce n'est pas difficile. Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Pouffsoufle et Salazar Serpentard.

-Le lion, l'aigle, le blaireau et le serpent.

-Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. On se verra plus tard. Au revoir Remus.

-A plus tard Clara.

Clara sorti ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque. Remus ne sachant pas trop quoi faire alla vers la table de Katerina et Sirius qui était entrain de se disputer en silence pour ne pas se faire virer.

-Quel imbécile, mais quel imbécile…

-Ca arrive à tout le monde de déchirer in livre.

-Pas un livre Black, un ouvrage, un très ancien ouvrage que tu viens de déchirer.

-Un petit sort et le tour est joué.

-Ça m'étonnerait que ça fonctionne. C'est un ouvrage pas un de tes livres de pacotille.

-_Reparo._

La page de l'ouvrage se raccrocha à celui-ci. Ayant raison, Sirius fit un sourire provocant et Katy qui était au bord de la crise de nerf et afin de ne pas commettre un meurtre, s'en alla. Remus était plié de rire.

-Vous avancez bien ? demanda ce dernier.

-Contrairement aux apparences oui, mais voilà on se dispute pour un rien. Si seulement j'étais avec Amanda.

-Je suis là.

Amanda s'assit à côté de lui.

-Où est Katerina, demanda Jack.

-Partie, je l'ai énervé.

-Black, Black, Black.…

Jack sorti de la bibliothèque et parti à la recherche de sa copine qu'il trouva dans la salle commune entrain de travailler sur autre chose que l'exposé.

-Tu devrais arrêter, tu vas te rendre malade.

-Non.

-Katerina arrête deux minutes.

-Je ne peux pas. Je sens que je vais rater mes ASPIC. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça.

Jack lui enleva la plume de sa main et le fit regarder dans les yeux.

-Katerina, je ne veux pas t'empêcher de réviser mais si tu révises trop, tu risques de tout oublier et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, hein mon bouton d'or.

Elle adorait quand il l'appelait comme ça.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-il.

La seule chose qu'elle pu faire c'eaitt l'embrasser.

-Toi, alors t'es l'homme parfait.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser quand Lily, James Sirius Amanda et Remus entrèrent dans la salle commune. Remus regarda autour de lui et ne voyant que des couples s'embrasser, il décida d'aller dans son dortoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Sirius.

-Je crois qu'il aimerait être à notre place. Avoir une copine. Répondit James.

-Plus précisément Clara Spencer. Elle a l'air de lui plaire et réciproquement. Et si…

-Non Jack… on ne fera rien, ça viendra quand ça viendra, lui dit Katy.

-Ok.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Lil'Ashura_** : Non non, ce n'et pas bientôt la fin.

**_Lizoune :_** Merci.

**_Tchingtchong _**: Je vais essaye de bousculer les chose mais ce n'est pas dit….

**_Titis_** : Merci beaucoup. Pour le couple Remus/ Clara c'est pour bientôt.

**_Hinata _**: Remus aura ce qu'il veut.

**_Lolly Fizz LRDM :_** Remercie encore.

**_Arie-Evans_** : Voici la suite.

**_Rebecca-Black_** : Tu as tout à fait raison.

**_Lily9172_** : À vrai dire Peter n'est pas un personnage intéressant alors je le délaisse parfois.

**_Marion _**: merci.

**_Ambre la petite fée depressive :_** Ne t'inquiète pas je ne m'imagine rien du tout.

**_Chapitre16 _**:

La mi-Février arriva et laissa place à la période de la St Valentin et en ce jour aurait lieux un bal pour les 4e aux 7e années et seuls les couples seraient acceptés c'est-à-dire qu'il fallait absolument trouver quelqu'un. Pour six des Gryffondor, il n'y avait pas de soucis par contre, Peter savait que personne ne voudrait y aller avec lui et Remus voulait aller au bal, mais en même temps, il était trop timide et il n'oserait pas aller demander à Clara d'y aller avec lui et pourtant, sans le savoir, il lui plaisait quand même et pas qu'un peu d'ailleurs.

Dans la salle commune, Remus regardait le feu de la cheminer d'un regard vide.

-Pauvre Remus, soupira James. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place.

-Mais tu l'as été, lui rappela Sirius.

-Toi aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire ?

-Rien, intervînt Lily.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que, le pauvre, vous n'allez quand même pas lui mettre la pression pour sortir avec une fille, répondit Amanda.

-Vous savez vous n'êtes pas discret…

Remus se retourna vers eux avec un sourire triste.

-Les filles ont raison, ne vous mêlez pas de ça.

-Mais…

-S'il vous plaît…

Remus alla dans son dortoir suivit de James et Sirius.

-Lunard, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Sirius. Tu devrais te lancer, pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas au bal ?

-A cause d'un petit détail, un gros détail, un énorme problème.

-Et lequel ?

-Je suis un loup-garou.

-Et alors, reprit Sirius. Elle ne le sait pas et elle n'est pas obligé de la savoir ce n'est que pour un bal… à moins que…

James et Sirius se mirent à se regarder et Remus rougit en un clin d'œil.

-Tu veux… sortir avec elle ? demanda James.

-Ben…

-Confirme-le !

-Mais….

-Confirme-le !

-Je le confirme.

Le lendemain matin, Clara passa à côté de Remus en lui adressant un sourire radieux auquel il répondit, le rouge en plus.

-Vas-y Lunard.

Remus souffla un coup et couru vers Clara.

-Salut Remus ça va ?

-Oui, je heu… je voulais savoir si… tu… enfin je… heu… mais si tu ne veux pas… je…

-Avec plaisir, ce serait avec plaisir si ce que tu me demandes est d'aller au bal avec toi.

-Heu… oui c'est ça.

-Alors c'est oui, à plus tard Remus.

Celui-ci retourna vers ses amis avec un grand sourire et James et Sirius se moquaient de lui.

-La prochaine fois tu lui demanderas de sortir.

-La ferme Patmol.

Les filles arrivèrent vers eux et allèrent respectivement vers leurs copains.

-Vous connaissez la nouvelle, dit James tout sourire, Remus va au bal avec Spencer, cool non ?

Au lieu d'être contentes Lily, Amanda et Katy fusillèrent James et Sirius en leur demandant qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait et ils répondirent seulement qu'il l'avait juste pousser à lui demandé d'elle au bal avec lui.

-Et demain on le poussera à lui demande de sortir.

-Bougre d'âne Sirius.

-Dîtes les filles, commença Jack, comment vous serez habillées ?

-C'est un secret, répondit Katy.

-Tu vas me le dire Lily ?

Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de répondre et d'aller à son premier cours.

-Non.

-Amanda ?

-Je te le dirai … quand tu me verras.

-Mon bouton d'or ?

Katerina regarda Jack, elle avait envie de lui dire surtout quand il l'appelait comme ça mais elle secoua sa tête en disant non et s'en alla à son tour.

-Vous avez des copines et vous n'arrivez même pas à obtenir ce que vous voulez d'elles. C'est désespérant, se moqua Remus.

-Tu te moquera moins quand tu seras avec Clara.

L'heure de bal arriva. Tous les garçons étaient en costumes avec un nœud papillon. Pour la St Valentin, le professeur Dumbledore avait prévu des costumes pour les garçons. Les filles avaient le choix des robes. James, Jack et Sirius attendaient leurs copines et quand elles descendirent, ils en eurent le souffle coupé. Lily avait une belle robe de couleur blanc cassé et elle avait laissé ses cheveux raides. James la trouva plus que belle. Amanda avait une robe beige sans bretelle et Katy avait une robe de couleur marron. Remus de son côté attendait patiemment mais nerveusement Clara qui ne se montrait pas encore. Il attendit encore quelques instant quand quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule. Il se retourna et vit Clara dans une belle robe verte pastel.

-Tu es… magnifique.

-Merci.

Clara s'agrippa à son bras et Remus l'emmena vers ses amis

-Alors Clara, voici James et Lily, Sirius et Amanda, Jack et Katerina.

-Salut.

Dumbledore prit la parole en souhaitant une bonne fête des amoureux à tout ceux qui l'était dans la salle. Et la soirée pu enfin commencer. La grande salle était décorée de pétale de rose rouges et de ballon en forme de cœur dans les airs. Les couples ne dansaient pratiquement que des slows. De toute façon il n'y avait que ça. Un moment les garçons partirent prendre de la boisson ce qui permit aux filles des pouvoir discuter.

-Alors Clara, tu t'amuses bien avec Remus, demanda Amanda.

-Oui, il danse vraiment très bien et pour dire, il est aussi mignon et un peu timide. Mais je le suis aussi.

-Donc il te plait ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. En fait, je voulais savoir, Lily, c'est bizarre de te voir avec James, d'après mes souvenirs, tu le détestait non ?

-Oh, les apparences sont trompeuses, répondit Amanda à la place de Lily.

-Ce qu'Amanda veut dire, c'est qu'au début c'est vrai je le détestait et puis ensuite, il a changé et j'ai succombé.

Les garçons arrivèrent avec les boissons vers les filles.

-De quoi parliez-vous, demanda James.

-De choses et d'autres, pourquoi ?

Clara n'arrêtait pas de fixer Remus qui se trouvait devant elle. Il lui tendit le verre de bieurraubeurre qu'elle accepta.

Le bal touchait à sa fin et les élèves s'e allaient petit à petit. Clara sentait la fatigue venir alors elle se tourna vers Remus pour lui dire bonne nuit.

-C'était une belle soirée et j'ai aimé danser avec toi mais là je suis exténuée. Alors je te dis à demain pour continuer l'exposé.

-Oui à demain.

Clara se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit une bise sur la joue et s'en alla. Remus porta sa main sur se joue et rentra dans la tour Gryffondor.

-Alors, fit James.

-Elle m'a embrassé sur la joue.

-Et bien c'est un début. Demain vous vous embrassez.

-Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité Patmol.

Dans le dortoir des filles très très tard dans la nuit, limite au petit matin, Katerina venait juste de revenir. Ses cheveux qui étaient raide au début de la soirée étaient redevenus ondulés et elle avait un large sourire qui intriguait les autres filles qui n'avait pas dormit attendant son retour. Elle alla dans la salle de bain de changer et se coucha dans son lit en soupira de contentement.

-Katerina ?

-Oui ?

-Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sourisses comme ça, parce que d'après mes souvenir on ne t'as pas beaucoup vu pendant le bal, lui dit Lily.

-Je peux juste vous dire que j'ai fait ce que chaque être humain doit faire un moment dans sa vie et j'ai perdu ce que toutes filles doivent perdre un moment dans leur vie et ça s'est passé avec… Jack. Bonne nuit.

Elle se coucha essayant de s'endormir mais c'était impossible quand on avait Amanda Warren et Lily Evans comme co-locataire de dortoir.

-Déjà, Katerina, on est presque au petit matin donc pas la peine de dormir et ne me dit pas que tu as fait ce que je pense que tu as fait ? demanda Lily.

-Si ça commence par un « a » se termine par un « r » et qu'il y a un « l » apostrophe alors oui.

Les deux filles se mirent à hurler mais Katerina les arrêta bien vite.

-Où ?

-Dans la salle sur demande.

-Jack, il est comment ?

-Lily Evans, ça ne te regarde pas. C'est un dieu Grec. Et maintenant, je suis bien fatiguée alors bonne nuit les filles.

**_Fin du chapitre_**.

A bientôt.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Tchingtchong :_** Si je cois bien que c'est Apollon.

**_Lizoune_** : Merci.

**_Arie-Evans_** : Je suis désolé si le chapitre était trop court.

**_Rebecca-Black_** : Merci

**_Fandehp_** : Merci.

**_Lil'Ashura _**: Remus et Clara ça ira mais pas tout de suite.

_**Chapitre17 :**_

Le mois de Mars arriva très vite. Lily et James étaient tout le temps ensemble. Ils ne se séparaient jamais et par moment ça en devenait limite énervant de les voir main dans la main à flirter dans les couloirs. A vrai dire ils n'étaient pas les seuls parce ce que beaucoup de couples s'étaient formés lors du bal. Il avait eu de bon résultat. Malheureusement ça n'avait pas été le cas pour Remus, à part une bise sur la joue. Mais au moins Clara était devenue amie avec Lily Amanda et Katerina et quand elles étaient toutes les quatre, les trois filles lui faisaient souvent remarquer qu'elle parlait de Remus à tout bout de champ.

-Vous croyez que… enfin que… je lui plais, demanda Clara rougissante.

-Affirmatif, répondit Katy. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, je suis assez timide et quand je fais un effort pour me rapprocher de lui il… il devient réticent comme si… j'avais la peste. Si j'avance vers lui, il recule.

-Il n'est pas comme les autres garçons, lui expliqua Lily. Comparer aux nôtres, il est un véritable ange, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il fera un pas vers toi.

-Tu en ai sûre ?

-Certaine.

-Merci les filles.

Les filles allèrent au cours d'histoire de la magie et rejoignirent leur partenaire avec toute leur paperasse. Ils étaient enfin prêts pour présenter leur exposé. Ils s'installèrent et le professeur prit la parole.

-Bien, j'espère que vous êtes tous prêts. Le cours se déroulera sur deux heures comme ça tout le monde pourra passer. Chaque binôme fera son exposé durant dix minutes. Le binôme qui aura la meilleure note se verra ajouter deux points dans le résultat de ses ASPIC, les deuxièmes auront un point et demi et les troisièmes, un point. Pour les autres, ce sera une autre fois. Vous aurez les résultats à la fin de la journée.

Tout à coup, les exposés avaient un certain intérêt. Avoir des points pour les ASPIC, ça intéressait beaucoup de monde. Le professeur prit sa baguette et tira au sort un nom d'élève qui fut :

-Peter Pettegrow.

Peter se leva tout tremblant suivit d'une Poufsouffle du nom de Jade Joyce qui apparemment n'en avait rien à faire de l'exposé pour dire elle ne l'avait pratiquement pas aidé ce qui fait que Peter dût se débrouiller tout seul et comme il n'était pas une lumière, tout le monde appréhendait et franchement ce fut dix minutes de franches rigolade. Peter n'arrêtait pas de bafouiller pendant que Jade faisait de l'œil à certains garçons. Des élèves faisant des remarques hilarantes, du coup on n'apprit pas grand-chose sur les trolls, donc les spectateurs ne prirent pas de notes pour ce binôme. Le binôme suivant fut celui de Jack et Amanda sur les dragons. Là, c'était un peu plus sérieux même s'il y avait quelques blanc mais c'était mieux que rien. Pendant deux heures tous les binômes passèrent, ils étaient plus ou moins bien.

-Bien, je vous dis à ce soir pour les résultats.

Les élèves sortirent de la salle de classe un lâchant un très grand soupir. Clara se dirigea ver Remus avec un grand sourire et comme prévu, il recula mais elle essaya de ne pas y prêter attention.

-Tu… tu t'es bien débrouillé, dit-elle.

-Merci…, on fait une bonne équipe, du moins j'espère que c'est ce que le prof pense.

-Moi aussi.

La journée passa très lentement pour les septièmes années. Tout le monde voulait avoir les deux points même ceux qui n'avaient pas travailler, surtout ceux qui n'avait pas travailler. A la fin de la journée, les élèves se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe d'histoire.

-Bon nous n'allons pas perdre de temps, le dîner approche. Sachez que pour certains c'était vraiment un bon travail et je vous félicite. Alors à la troisième place pour un point il y a une égalité avec Black, Kyle et Thomas Warren pour un total de 80/100. A la deuxième place pour un point et demi Potter et Evans pour un total de 88/100 et pour un total de 95/100 à la première place pour deux points Lupin et Spencer. Félicitation.

Clara poussa un cri de joie et Remus était tellement content qu'il la prit dans ses bras. S'apercevant qu'ils étaient totalement ridicules et qu'on se moquait d'eux, ils se calmèrent.

-Bien, ravi de voir que vous êtes heureux. Je dois dire que votre travail était très bien structuré et on voyait bien que vous aviez travaillés ensemble. Maintenant sortez de là, le dîner va êtres servit.

Les élèves sortirent de la classe et se dirigèrent dans la grande salle mais Remus interpella Clara.

-Heu… Je voulais savoir… est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi à la prochaine sortitede Pré-au-Lrad, enfin samedi ?

Remus avait parler d'une traite de était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Pour toute réponse Clara, lui embrasse la joue et lui dit :

-Oui j'aimerais.

Remus alla rejoindre ses amis en poussant la chansonnette. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux.

-Tu sais, lui dit Sirius, deux points dans les ASPIC c'est pas grand-chose. Pas besoin de te réjouir comme ça.

-Elle a dit oui, elle a dit oui.

Les garçons le félicitèrent en faisait une tape amicale.

-Au moins on sait que tu ne seras pas seul samedi.

-Mais moi oui.

-Tu te plain Peter, tu n'es pas amoureux, dit James.

-Non…

-Alors arrête de te plaindre, à moins que tu veuilles jouer les chaperons, tu n'as qu'à choisir. Couple un : Potter Evans, couple deux : Thomas Kyle…

-Hors de question !

-Chut. Couple trois : Lupin, Spencer ou couple quatre Amanda et moi.

-C'est bon j'ai compris. Si c'est pour vous voir vous échanger des litres et des litres de salive, non merci.

Dans la soirée, dans le dortoir des filles, l'ambiance était très… garçons. Maintenant qu'elles avaient toutes les trois un copain, c'était tout le temps comme ça.

-Il en a pas l'air mais quand on est tout les deux, il est très attentionnée et il ne fait des compliments, il est tellement charment, soupira Amanda. Et toi Lily ?

-Ca va vous paraître bizarre, mais ça fait seulement trois semaines que nous sommes ensemble et c'est l'homme parfait. Enfin sauf quand il s'en prend à Servilio mais bon. Oh lala, il est trop beau. Je suis folle de lui…

-Lily Potter, Mrs James Potter. Ça sonne bien, dit Amanda.

-Tu vas un peu vite, mais il est fabuleux. Et toi Katerina ?

Katerina ne les écoutait pas, elle était dans son lit entrain de regarder une photo de Jack.

-Katy ?

-Oui ?

Alors avec Jack ?

-Samedi, ça fera un an qu'on est ensemble et, il m'a invité au restaurant. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a pas oublié.

-C'est trop mignon. Vous êtes un couple parfait.

-C'est l'homme de ma vie. S'il me demandait de l'épouser, je dirai oui sans hésiter. Il est tellement… parfait.

-Eh, c'est mon mot. Parfait égal James. Tu sais le brun qui se met les cheveux en bataille et que je détestait et dont je suis tombée amoureuse…

-Tu lui a déjà dit que tu l'aimais, demanda d'un coup Katy.

-Heu… non, pourquoi ?

-Parce que quand ça arrivera je peux vous dire que votre relation prendra un autre tournant et… je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous dit ça.

-Parce que ça t'arrive en ce moment, lui répondit Amanda.

-Ouais, en tout cas le plus beau couple de château c'est James et toi.

-Merci, et je peux vous dire que maintenant que je l'ai, je ne lâche plus.

-Lily sort ses griffes, dit Katy en riant.

-Tu devrais savoir ce que c'est, t'as du en avoir des crise de jalousie.

-Et des tas, mais avec James ce sera de la jalousie chronique aiguë que tu auras.

-Pauvre Lily, soupira Amanda.

Et elles se mirent à rire toutes les trois.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A mercredi.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Lil'Ashura_** : Le je t'aime de Lily et James c'est pas pour tout de suite et je peux te dire que quand il arrivera tu me tueras. Lol. Entre Remus et Clara ça avance doucement mais sûrement.

**_Lolly Fizz LRDM:_** Merci beaucoup.

**_Lily9172_** : Tout est beau tout est rose, c'est mon monde.

**_Tchingtchong_** : Mais le monde va bien je te rassure… lol.

**_Rebecca-Black_** : Et oui, Lily commence sa jalousie chronique aiguë.

**_Arie-Evans_** : Voilà la suite.

**_Remus L Moony_** : Merci.

**_Ambre la petite fée depressive_** : Et oui il est vraiment amoureux le petit Remus.

**_Titis_** : Voilà la suite.

_**Chapitre18 :**_

Samedi était arrivé, le jour où Remus et Clara devaient sortir ensembles, tout les deux. Pauvre Remus, n'étant jamais sortit avec une fille, il commençait à stresser et son stresse se transmettait à ses amis ce qui leur étaient insupportable. Du côté des filles, qui s'étaient données rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande, Clara posa des questions.

-Et si, après Pré-au-Lard, il ne voudrait plus me revoir ? Et si cette sortie était un désastre ? Et si…

-Et si tu arrêtais de te faire du mauvais sang, je suis sûre qu'en ce moment même il est entrain de se poser les même questions, lui dit Amanda.

-Ne t'en fais pas, continua Katy, tout ira bien et puis c'est Remus, c'est pas comme si c'était Sirius ou James.

-Oh, arrête sinon je vais commencer à stresser moi aussi, lui dit Lily.

-C'est vrai que tu n'es pas clairement sorti avec lui, tu n'as pas peur ?

-Euh… et si on y allait ?

Les filles se mirent à rire an allant au portail du château rejoindre les garçons. Amanda alla vers Sirius, Lily vers James, Katerina vers Jack et Clara alla vers Remus timidement.

-Salut…

-Salut, on y va ? Demandât-il.

-Oui, oui.

Ils allèrent à Pré-au-Lard sans dire un mot de peur de dire une bêtise. Mais il le fallait quand même et c'est Remus qui posa une question toute simple.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

Clara se mit à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire ?

-On peut… aller… je ne sais pas en fait. On peut toujours se promener et après on verra.

Ils se promenèrent et commencèrent à parler de leur vie mais Remus évita bien sûr le passage où il s'était fait mordre pas un loup. Tout en se promenant, ils virent Katerina et Jack dans un restaurant entrain de manger. Ils étaient à une table isolée à se regarder dans les yeux fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Jack détacha ses yeux de sa petite amie et commença à fouiller dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boîte noire qu'il donna à Katy. Elle le prit entre ses mains délicatement et l'ouvrit. Elle y trouva une jolie paire de boucle d'oreille qui ressemblait au collier qu'elle portait justement en ce jour.

-Joyeux anniversaire, dit-il. Katerina se déplaça et l'embrassa avant de lui donner à lui aussi un coffret qui par contre contenait une chevalière et lui dit à son tour.

-Joyeux anniversaire.

-Et on s'en souhaitera d'autre, jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

Deux personnes passèrent à côté de restaurant, Lily et James qui étaient main dans la main. C'est vrai que Lily appréhendait un peu cette sortie avec lui mais tout en y repensant, elle trouvait ça ridicule.

-Lily ça va ?

-Oui, oui. C'est juste que… je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois avec toi alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, je te méprisais.

-Je sais, j'ai du mal à y croire moi aussi.

Ils 'embrassèrent longuement jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent des pleurs autour d'eux. Ils regardèrent aux alentours et virent une petite fille recroquevillée sur elle-même, tremblante de peur et les larmes aux yeux. Cette petite était en troisième année à Serdaigle.

-Comment tu t'appelles petite ? demanda James.

-Dona… Dona Homalet.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Poursuivit Lily.

-Un… garçon de Serpentard m'a… m'a embêter avec toute sa bande. J'ai voulu me défendre mais… mais ils ont prit ma baguette. Et il y a le chef de la bande, il a une tête graisseuse, je n'ai jamais vu des cheveux aussi gras de toute ma vie. C'est horrible ! Même un clochard des plus propre que lui.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Rogue, James se leva en colère à sa recherche qui vit de Lily et Dona. Il utilisa la carte des Maraudeurs et le trouva près de la cabane hurlante.

-Alors Rogue, on s'en prend au plus faible que soit ?

-C'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu prenais un malin plaisir à faire pareil.

-J'ai été changé.

-Par Evans. Tu sais les inconvénients des philtres d'amour, c'est que ça ne dure pas.

James avait envie de le massacrer mais pas tout de suite. Il lui lança d'abord un petit _Tanrentalegra_ pour que Rogue improvise une petite danse en sachant qu'il avait deux pieds gauches, c'était hilarant. Même Lily ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et Merlin savait qu'elle n'aimait pas quand James s'en prenait à lui. James récupéra la baguette de la petite Dona.

-Tu peux lui donner une petite leçon.

-_Furunculus _! Tiens, comme ça ton visage sera très bien accordé à tes cheveux gras.

Des furoncles poussèrent sur le visage de Rogue et Lily se remit à rire et pour se défouler, James lui lança un petit _Expelliarmus_. Ça lui faisait vraiment du bien.

–Merci James Potter.

Dona s'en alla toute contente d'avoir récupéré sa baguette et rentra au château. Lily s'avança vers James et lui fit un petit baiser.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ce baiser ?

-Rien, j'avais juste envie de t'embrasser.

La journée se termina et ce fut l'heure pour tous les élèves de rentrer. Remus et Clara faisait partis des derniers à rentrer au château. Ils s'étaient tout simplement promener en allant chez Honeyduke pour prendre quelques bonbons et Clara finit par dire qu'ils allaient avoir une crise à manger tant de sucreries.

-On a passé une bonne journée, dit Remus.

-Oui, bon et bien, bonne soirée Remus. C'était génial.

-Bonne soirée.

Ils allaient tout simplement se faire la bise, mais Remus, dans une pulsion incontrôlée, l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser passionné, en pensant que ça faisait des semaines qu'ils en rêvaient. Après le baiser, Remus se mit à bégayer n'importe quelles excuses incompréhensibles. Clara le regarda tout en souriant et l'embrassa à son tour, pour qu'il arrête.

-Je suis… désolé, dit-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Ils se mirent à rire en allant dans leur salle commune. Là-bas, les garçons devinèrent tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé.

-C'est qu'il est devenu un homme le Remus.

-La ferme Sirius. En attendant, demain, c'est le pleine Lune.

-On devrait parler de ça à Dumbledore, suggéra James.

-Et lui dire que vous êtes des aminagus non-déclaré et qu'on vous envoie en prison ! Hors de question !

-Mais tu seras pris en main, reprit Sirius.

-Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas non plus que les filles soient au courant, dit Remus en fixant bien James et Sirius.

-Tu sais bien que Katerina l'est.

-Et comment elle a réagit ?

**Flash Back.**

Katerina revenait de dehors, un soir de sa quatrième année avec James et Sirius. Elle était complètement déboussolée parce qu'elle avait vu. Elle avait vu les deux garçons se transformer en chien et en cerf. Elle attendait des explications.

-Vous êtes des animagus non-déclarés ! Mais vous êtes fou ! Pourquoi et comment vous avez fait ça ?

-On a… apprit, répondit Sirius. Et si on a fait ça c'est pour… Remus.

-Remus ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire la dedans ?

-Remus est un loup-garou.

Katy se mit à frissonner. Le gentil et St d'esprit Remus Lupin était un loup-garou.

-Promet nous de ne le dire à personne, demanda James.

-…

-Promet-le !

-Je le promets. Mais laissez-moi le temps d'assimiler ça.

Durant près d'une semaine elle regardait Remus de travers et n'osait pas lui parler.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

-Pas très bien, reprit James. Mais on avait quatorze ans, si les autres l'apprennent, elles n'auront pas la même réaction et si Spencer…

-Clara ne l'apprendra jamais. Compris ! Demain c'est la pleine Lune et je ferai ma routine avec ou sans vous.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Lil'Ashura _**: Je ne vais faire mourir personne, ne t'inquiète pas, et si Remus va dévoiler sa lycanthropie, va savoir…

**_Lily9172_** : Ce n'est pas que la relation de Remus et Clara se complique, c'est Remus qui complique tout…

**_Titis_** : Ce sont des sorcières, je pense que ça ne les dérangera pas.

**_Rebecca-Black_** : Oui, Remus est un homme, un vrai de vrai.

**_Lolly Fizz LRDM_** : Il me faut une très grande inspiration pour ça…

_**Chapitre19 :**_

Le lendemain matin, les garçons se réveillèrent difficilement. Par contre les filles avaient un grand sourire étant pressées d'aller voir leurs petits copains. Dans la grande salle Clara alla vers Remus d'un pas timide mais décidé. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa non sans rougir mais Remus était plutôt pensif.

-Remus, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, dit-elle.

Effectivement, il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormir, on était le matin et il avait l'air d'être fatigué comme personne. Ses yeux étaient rouges et il avait le visage pâle.

-Ça va ne t'inquiète pas.

Clara elle à sa table et Remus s'assit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Amanda et Lily s'inquiétaient aussi, elles avaient remarqué, depuis qu'ils étaient devenus proches, que Remus était souvent fatigué, mais seule Katerina savait pourquoi, ainsi que les autres maraudeurs bien sûr. Le premier cours fut celui de potion. Lily qui était à côté de James n'était pas vraiment concentrée.

-Tu sais ce qu'il a Remus ? Il a l'air d'un déterré.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien. Ça lui arrive de temps en temps.

A la fin du cours, Remus était encore plus fatigué qu'avant.

-Remus tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, suggéra Clara.

-Je vais bien…

Il s'en alla laissant Clara en plan, un peu vexée par son attitude. Elle alla vers les autres filles de Gryffondor pour parler de lui.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a. C'est comme s'il… ne … je ne lui plait pas. J'en suis sûre. Il ne veut pas de moi.

-Mais non, il doit êtres sans doute se faire du mauvais sang… pour les ASPIC, dit Lily naïvement.

-Toi et tes ASPIC, dit Amanda. Ne t'en fais pas Clara demain il ira sans doute mieux.

Katerina ne disait rien et se contentait d'écouter de peur de dire une bêtise ou de vendre la mèche. Ça faisait trois ans qu'elle gardait le secret elle ne pouvait pas les trahir maintenant.

Durant l'après-midi, elle alla voir les garçons, Remus en particulier pour avoir une petite conversation avec lui.

-Remus tu viens à peine de commencer à sortir avec Clara, ne prend pas de distance avec elle. Elle croit que tu ne l'aimes pas. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Tu sais très bien ce j'ai…, tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ce soir et je n'ai pas envi que Clara soit au courant, elle aura peur de moi, comme tu as eu peur de moi…, dit-il.

Katy, baissa la tête de honte.

-Je ne suis pas fière de ça, mais tu as l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude.

-Je n'ai pas dormit c'est tout. Maintenant tu devrais aller voir Jack ou il va être jaloux, dit-il en riant même s'il n'avait pas le cœur à rire.

Remus s'en alla de son côté, mais Katy l'interpella avant qu'il ne tourne au coin d'un mur.

-Remus, malgré les apparence je t'aime autant que Sirius et James. Peut-être un peu moins que James mais autant que Sirius. Tout ça pour te dire que tu es mon ami et qu'à n'importe quel moment tu peux compter sur moi.

Remus lui sourit et partit. Le soir venu, les Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande.

-Tu vas dans la forêt et on te rejoint tout à l'heure, dit James.

Remus acquiesça et passa par un chemin secret pour aller dans la forêt interdite. Environ une heure plus tard, les autres garçons allèrent dans la forêt le rejoindre Remus qui devait déjà être transformé.

Pendant ce temps, les filles discutaient dans le dortoir jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendirent un loup hurler. Katerina le savait, elle allait passer une autre nuit blanche à attendre que les garçons à part Remus ne reviennent.

-C'est pour ça que la forêt est interdite, soupira Amanda. On y entend plein de loups.

-Je n'ai jamais été des cette forêt, continua Lily, et je n'irai jamais là-bas. C'est bien trop dangereux. Bon moi je vais dormir, bonne nuit les filles.

-Bonne nuit.

Amanda et Lily se couchèrent pendant que Katerina était dans son lit à regarder la Lune et en imaginant toute sorte de scénario qui pourrait se jouer entre les quatre garçons. Vers les cinq heures du matin, Katy alla dans la salle commune sachant que les garçons n'allaient pas tarder et effectivement ils arrivèrent. James avait l'avant bras gauche en sang et Sirius avec quelques griffures. Par contre Peter n'avait rien ? Il alla dans le dortoir rattraper son sommeil.

-Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda Katy complètement alarmée ?

-Chut ! Remus m'a mordu. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas me transformer en loup garou.

-Vous avez décidé de faire un meeting ?

Les trois se retournèrent et virent Lily dans les escaliers à moitié endormie mais elle se réveilla bien vite en voyant l'avant bras de James. Elle se précipita vers lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ! Comment tu t'es fait ça !

-Ce n'est rien…

-Rien ! Potter tu t'es fait mordre ! Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie.

-Hors de question, intervînt Sirius, On a tout ce qu'il faut, je vais chercher les antiseptiques.

Sirius alla donc dans le dortoir prendre de quoi soigner James et Katerina retourna se coucher voyant que James était entre de bonnes mains.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as ça ? demanda Lily.

-Personne.

-Personne ? Donc c'est quelqu'un qui te l'a fait ?

Sirius arriva avec des lotions que Lily prit et Elle lui ordonna de se coucher le temps qu'il restait.

-Qui t'as fait ça ? Campbell. Il n'a toujours pas compris, celui-là.

-Ce n'est pas Campbell…

-Alors qui ?

James ne dit rien un instant, mais il parla quand même, même qu'il savait que Remus allait lui en vouloir.

-C'est Remus.

Lily s'arrêta net et regarda James comme s'il était devenu fou. Remus ne pourrait jamais faire une telle chose.

-Remus tu dis ? C'est Remus qui t'as mordu, mais pourquoi ? Il y a une raison, il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! C'est impossible. Il faut que tu m'expliques !

-Regarde par la fenêtre.

Lily fit ce que James lui demanda mais ne comprenais toujours pas où il voulait un venir.

-Tu ne vois rien de particulier ? Demandât-il.

-Non, mais James…

-Regarde la Lune et dis-moi comment elle est…

-Elle est pleine, et alors…

Lily venait juste de comprendre. Le loup qu'elle avait entendu dans la soirée, c'était Remus. Comme prévu elle fut étonnée mais sans plus. Soudain elle prit peur…

-Mais s'il t'a mordu, tu sera un loup-garou aussi.

-Non…

-Non ! Mais seuls les animagus ne sont pas….

Mais elle s'arrêta dans sa théorie et regarda James.

-Tu es… un animagus, Sirius et Peter aussi ?

-Oui, on est non-déclérés.

-Mais vous êtes fous ! C'est dangereux ! Maintenant je comprends quand Katy disait que tu faisais des chose pour tes amis dont je n'avais pas idée, mais je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait aller à ce stade là…

James pensait qu'elle allait lui en vouloir mais eu lieu de ça elle l'embrassa et continua de le soigner. Ils s'endormirent dans la salle commune. Vers les sept heures du matin, Remus retourna dans le tour Gryffondor et les vit tout les deux dans le canapé. Il en conclut que Lily était eu courant. Amanda descendit du dortoir et trouva Remus encore plus fatigué que jamais avec des yeux gros comme des ballons de golf.

-Mon dieu Remus mais…

-C'est bon je suis un loup garou et alors, c'est pas ton problème !

Il alla dans son dortoir en colère laissant Amanda complètement ahuri parce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil et réveilla Lily qui avait l'air de bien dormir dans les bras de James.

-Lily, Lily tu savais que Remus était un loup-garou ?

-Oui, maintenant laisse-moi dormir.

-Les cours reprennent dans une heure…

-Quoi !

Elle fila se préparer sous les rire d'Amanda pendant que James se réveillait doucement mais sûrement.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Lil'Ashura_** : Il ne faut pas être chambouler, c'est rien…

**_Lily9172_** : Oui il n'y a que Clara qui n'est pas au courant, et Jack.

**_Titis_** : Merci, pour la review.

**_Tchingtchong :_** tout le monde perd son calme.

**_Maiionette _**: C'est bref comme review mais merci quand même.

**_Rebecca-Black_** : Merci.

_**Chapitre20 :**_

Plusieurs semaines avaient passées, Remus étaient devenu moins distant avec Clara ce qui la rassura. Amanda et Sirius étaient plus amoureux que jamais, Katerina et Jack se voyaient déjà avec des enfants, pour dire à quel point ils s'aimaient, James et Lily, c'était assez spécial. Tantôt ils se taquinaient, tantôt ils ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle. Leurs amis avaient un peu de mal à les suivre. Quand ils croyaient qu'ils se disputaient, ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine et quand ils croyaient qu'ils se parlaient, ils se disputaient.

On était en début de semaine, c'était l'heure du courrier, Lily reçut un courrier de la part de ses parents. Elle le lut et à la fin de sa lecture elle poussa un cri de joie qui attira l'attention de tout le monde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda James.

-Mai sœur va se marier !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Alors plus de grande sœur pour me pourrir les vacances et la vie. Qu'elle s'en aille vivre avec son gros dindon de Vernon Dursley, j'en ai rien à faire de moment qu'elle décampe de la maison !

Personne ne l'avait vu aussi heureuse depuis le jour où elle avait embrassé James. Puis ce fut au tous de Jack de recevoir une lettre.

-Les Weasley ont eu des jumeaux, dit-il.

-Attends, fit sa copine, ils ont Bill, Charly, Percy et maintenant…

-Fred et George.

-Houa, fit Sirius. Ils aiment les enfants.

-Les garçons surtout.

-Un garçon… soupira Katy, oui, j'aimerai avoir un garçons, ensuite une fille, puis des jumeaux un garçon une fille…

-Tous des Thomas.

-Oui, tous des Thomas.

Jack et Katerina s'embrassèrent oubliant totalement où ils étaient. Les autres furent obligés de se racler la gorge pour qu'ils arrêtent.

-Vous savez, commença James, il y a des chambres libres à cette heure-ci.

-Oh, ça va Potter. Occupe-toi de Lily, elle a l'air en extase devant sa lettre. Regarde-la.

En effet, Lily avait un grand sourire et regardait toujours la lettre, elle avait l'air d'avoir eu une crise de joie. (Si ça existe.)

-Lily ? Lily ?

Elle fixait la lettre et disait « Elle va s'en aller, elle va s'en aller »

-Fleur de Lys.

Ceci la réveilla tout de suite. Elle détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'un lys. Ils commencèrent la journée par une évaluation de potion massacrante pendant deux heures, suivit d'un cours de divination, sur l'interprétation des rêves. A la fin de la matinée, Lily avait changé de visage. Autant au début elle était toute heureuse mais là, c'était tout le contraire.

-Lily, ça ne va pas ? demanda son copain.

-Ma sœur va se marier, dit-elle d'un ton dépressif.

-Tu n'es pas contente ?

-Si mais… je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas normal. Ma sœur ressemble à une girafe sur pied et son fiancé ressemble à… un porc. Je me demande pourquoi ou comment elle a fait pour trouver son grand amour. Si tu la voyais… Je me suis même demandé un jour si elle n'avait pas été adoptée. Elle va se marier avant moi…

-Lily, je ne suis peut-être pas ton grand amour mais je ferai en sorte que tu sois heureuse avec moi. Et puis après tout, tu es très belle et ne suis-je pas élu le plus bel homme de cet école ?

Lily lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule en lui disant qu'il était un petit prétentieux et elle se mit à l'embrasser. James la serra très fort dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se volatilise, qu'elle ne soit qu'un mirage. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il était entrain de l'étouffer.

-James, James lâche-moi s'il te plait. J'ai du mal à respirer.

-Oh excuse-moi.

Ils allèrent déjeuner, mais au lieu de se mettre à côté de leurs amis, ils allèrent en bout de table et déjeunèrent ensemble et ils restèrent ensemble toute la journée, l'un à côté de l'autre et personne n'avait intérêt de venir les voir sinon ils recevrait non pas un mais deux regards noirs. Il y avait des jours comme ça où il ne fallait pas les déranger.

Le soir dans le dortoir des filles, Lily continuait de parler de James avec ses yeux qui pétillaient.

-Demain, je vais lui dire que je l'aime.

Katerina et Amanda s'arrêtèrent de rire et la regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir le lui dire ? demanda Katy.

-Certaine.

-C'est bizarre, je suis avec Sirius depuis plus longtemps que toi tu es avec James et on ne s'est jamais dit qu'on s'aimait. Parfois je me dis qu'on devrait se séparer, dit Amanda.

-Mais non, c'est juste que vous prenez votre temps c'est tout. Jack et moi on a attendu neuf mois avant de se dire qu'on s'aime et tu vois, je suis toujours avec lui. En tout cas Lily, si tu es sûre de l'aimer, dit-lui, je pense qu'il sera content.

-Bien sûr qu'il le sera, dit Amanda. Ça fait des années qu'il attend ça.

Le lendemain, Lily se réveilla et se mit à chantonner tant elle était de bonne humeur. Elle avait décidé de le lui dire mais il fallait que ça sorte tout seul, il fallait qu'il y ait une bonne occasion de le lui dire. En y pensant, depuis qu'elle sortait avec James, il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de le crier sur tous les toits quand il ne sortait pas avec elle. Lily sortit à peine de son dortoir qu'une tête brune fonça vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle s'accrocha à James qui la souleva. Quand il arrêta de l'embrasser, Lily fut un peu troublée.

-Pourquoi ce baiser ? Demandât-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, j'en avais envie.

-T'es trop mignon.

Elle l'embrassa à son tour, sentant une folle passion au fond d'elle. Dès le matin, elle ne voulait plus le lâcher.

-Les tourtereaux, cédez-nous le passage. J'aimerais voir mon copain.

-Euh… moi aussi.

Ils se décalèrent sans pour autant se détacher. Ils allaient battre un record d'apnée.

-Vous allez prendre votre petit déjeuner ? demanda Amanda au amoureux.

-Hum… hum…, répondirent-ils toujours collés.

-Traduction ? demanda Katy.

-Hum…hum…

-Laissez tomber, dit Sirius. Le printemps leur fait perdre la tête.

Katerina, Amanda Sirius et Jack allèrent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur repas. Sur le trajet, ils rencontrèrent Remus et Clara entrain de s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Salut les gars.

-Hum…hum…

De la salle commune à la grande salle, ils rencontrèrent plein d'autres couples entrain de s'embrasser. Le printemps avait vraiment du bon.

- Pourquoi on n'est pas atteint, demanda Amanda.

-On est atteint mais c'est moins flagrant qu'eux parce qu'on est en couple depuis un petit bout de temps, répondit Sirius.

Ils s'assrirent et prirent leur petit déjeuner tranquillement.

-Amanda ?

-Oui Sirius.

-Je… je t'aime.

Amanda regarda Sirius toute rouge sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Elle lui sourit et lui sauta au cou.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Elle l'embrassa amoureusement. Katerina et Jack les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. D'habitude, c'étaient eux qui étaient dans cet état là pas les autres.

-Tu crois qu'on est un vieux couple, demanda Katy.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je t'aime toujours autant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Pendant ce temps, Lily et James se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. La jeune rousse s'arrêta un instant et regarda James en rougissant.

-ça va Lily ?

-James… je…

-Oui…

Je…. Non, laisse tomber.

Elle l'embrassa et ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Elle avait prévu de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait mais elle se rendit compte que ces choses sortent du cœur et ne sont pas programmées à l'avance.

_**Fin du chapitre. **_

A samedi…


	21. Chapter 21

**_Lil'Ashura _**: Calme-toi, il ne faut pas s'énervé. Il faut dire que quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, j'étais de bonne humeur…

**_Maiionette _**: Merci pour la review.

**_Titis :_** Peter n'a pas la tête à avoir une petite copine quand on voit ce qu'il est devenu.

**_Lily9172_** : C'est sûr un je t'aime ne se prévoit pas, déjà moi personnellement ce n'est pas une chose que je dirai comme ça…

_**Chapitre 21 :**_

Les Gryffondor étaient tous dans leur salle commun entrain de réviser leur ASPIC qui arrivaient à grand pas. En plus, ils étaient au mois de Mai avec une grosse chaleur et la concentration était très dure. Ils révisaient en silence quand soudain, Lily envoya valser toutes ses affaires en poussant un cri de rage qui fit peur aux premières années.

-J'en ai marre, j'en marre !

-Lily, qu'est-ce que tu as, demanda James.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? J'ai qu'il m'est impossible de me concentrer. Je ne retiens plus rien ! Je vais rater mes ASPIC je le sens. Je suis une pauvre ratée.

Elle s'affala sur le canapé en soupirant de frustration. James alla la rejoindre pour la réconforter.

-Lily, respire profondément. Tu as juste besoin d'une pause. Libère ton esprit, ne pense plus à rien. Ferme-les yeux. Relaxe-toi, relaxe-toi…

Lily fit ce que James lui disait. Tout en ferment les yeux elle essaya de faire le vide, mais c'était trop dur. Elle voyait des formules dans sa tête en essayant de les résoudre en vain.

-Je peux pas. Je ne peux pas. Il faut que je refuse. C'est vital.

-Non Lily, tu vas rester là ! Oh et puis non, on va aller se promener dans le parc.

-On emmène les livres, dit-elle.

-Non !

James la traîna dehors pour essayer de lui changer les idées.

-Ils font vraiment un drôle de couple ces deux-là, dit Sirius.

-Oui, fait l'un pour l'autre, poursuivit Remus.

James et Lily se promenaient main dans la main mais. Lily ne pouvait pas se calmer. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'énumérer une énième définition suivit d'une formule et ainsi de suite. James essaya de ne pas y faire attention et l'emmena sous un arbre, l'endroit le plus frais du parc quand il faisait chaud comme cette journée. Il se rapprocha d'elle, essayant de l'embrasser mais Lily l'en empêcha tout en récitant les ingrédients d'une potion. James n'en pouvait plus.

-Lily stop ! Tu me rend dingue ! Calme-toi. Tu les auras tes ASPIC bon sang ! Tu n'étais pas comme ça pour les BUSE d'après mes souvenirs.

-Mais c'est notre avenir qui est en jeu alors je ne peux pas me calmer !

James soupira d'exaspération. Puis il eut une idée. Il porta Lily dans ses bras qui rouspétait et s'arrêta près du lac.

-James lâche-moi, s'il te plait lâche-moi !

-Si tu me promets d'arrêter deus petite heures.

-C'est plus fort comme moi.

-Tant pis pour toi.

James la lâcha dans l'eau du lac toute habillée puis plongea à son tour. Après avoir reprit ses esprits, Lily donna des petit coups à James tellement était en colère.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? dit-elle.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne te sens pas un peu mieux maintenant.

Elle fit un petit sourire. C'est vrai que faire trempette dans le lac faisait du bien. James serra Lily dans ses bras et ils restèrent environ cinq bonnes minutes dans l'eau comme ça sans bouger. Ensuite, ils sortirent de l'eau, se séchèrent à l'aide d'un sort et restèrent au pied de l'arbre sans rien dire.

Lily oublia enfin les révisons quelques instants dans les bras de son amoureux. Puis elle se mit à penser tout haut et cette pensée fut celle que James attendait depuis toujours.

-Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi je… c'est vrai ? dit-il.

-Oui. Je ne dirais pas ça si ce n'était pas vrai.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement, lui transmettant tout son amour. Elle lui avait enfin dit qu'elle l'aimait. La chose qu'il avait toujours espéré.

-Elle a dit qu'elle m'aime ! Criât-il.

-Chut ! Viens James on rentre.

Ils rentrent tous les deux main dans la main avec un large sourire. Une fois dans la salle commune ils s'assirent face à la cheminée en ignorant totalement les autres.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, dit Remus.

-Hou hou, vous nous entendez ?

-Laissez les garçons, dit Amanda, vous voyez bien que l'amour plane encore sur leurs têtes.

-En parlant d'amour, moi je vais aller voir Clara. A plus tard les gars.

-Ouais ben moi, je préfère retourner aux révisions.

Lily se leva prendre un livre et se remit au travail. James ne dit rien cette fois-ci elle ne le laisserait pas faire.

-Lily ?

-Hum ?

-Tu peux me le redire encore une fois.

-Je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois mais elle se décollé en lui disant de la laisser réviser. Il soupira et ne dit rien.

-James, commença Katy, Lily ne changera jamais côté apprentissage. Elle y va toujours à fond, n'est-ce pas Lily ?

-Pardon, tu disais quoi ?

-Tu vois qu'est-ce que je te disais.

Quelques semaines plus tard, c'est-à-dire au mois de Juin, les épreuves avaient déjà commencées. Les ASPIC commençaient toujours avant les BUSE, Une semaine après c'en étaient déjà la fin. Le petit groupe d'ami se dirigea vers le bord du lac profitant de la fraîcheur de vent.

-Alors Lily, comment ça s'est passé, lui demanda James.

-Mieux que je le pensais je dois avouer.

-Tu vois, ce n'était pas la peine de stresser autant et je suis sûr que tu auras les meilleurs résultats de l'école.

-Je t'adore tu sais…

-Je préfère quand tu dis que tu m'aimes.

Elle embrassa James. Peter se sentit écoeuré.

-Vous êtes pire que Katerina et Jack. C'est horrible.

-Trouve-toi une copine Peter, lui dit Sirius.

-Facile à dire.

Pendant que tous ses amis discutaient joyeusement, Remus se leva et alla rejoindre Clara d'un pas hésitant. Au fait il avait décidé de lui dire la vérité. Qu'il était un loup-garou.

-Heu… Clara, j'aimerais te parler.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Tu as du remarquer, qu'une fois par mois je suis assez distant…

-Oui mais je fais avec. Je tiens à toi tu sais.

-Oui mais je vais te dire pourquoi. C'est parce que je suis… un… loup-garou.

Clara ne dit rien attendant que Remus continue de parler.

-Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Alors tous les soirs de pleine lune, c'est toi qu'on entendait ?

-Oui, tu sais, je comprendrais maintenant que je te repousse et que tu ne veuilles plus de moi et…

Clara l'embrasse pour lui dire le contraire et lui dit qu'elle l'aime tel qu'il était. Encore une semaine plus tard, donc après les BUSE, les septièmes années reçurent les résultats des ASPIC et comme prévu, Lily eut les meilleurs résultats de sa section. Tous les autres eurent leurs diplômes et il s'en était fallu de peu pour Peter.

-Tu vois Lily, j'avais raison.

-Je suis super contente ! Je ne suis pas une ratée.

-Lily…

-Désolée.

Le soir, ils étaient dans la salle commune à ne rien faire.

-On va quitter Poudlard, dit Katy.

Cette phrase avait cassé l'ambiance. C'était vrai qu'ils vivaient leur dernière semaine dans cette grande école où ils avaient vécu pendant sept ans.

-Ça va me manquer, par vous ? Demandât-elle.

-Enormément.

-Ça c'est sûr.

-Je ne voudrais plus partir d'ici.

-Et pourtant… on n'a pas le choix.

Au petit matin du départ, les trois filles s'étaient réveillées de très bonne heure en ressassant le passé. De leur première année à aujourd'hui. Très nostalgique, Lily avait même pleuré un peu. Elles firent le tour du dortoir pour la dernière fois et descendirent dans la salle commune où attendaient les garçons. Ils ne se disaient, toujours rien, regardant toujours d'eux.

-Ça va me manquer, dit Amanda.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et allèrent dans la salle commune pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. On pouvait voir que tous les septièmes années n'avaient pas la tête à rire. Vivre sa dernière journée dans un château que l'on a considéré comme sa deuxième maison et la quitter comme ça, ça rendait vraiment triste.

-Ça vous dit qu'on fasse un dernier tous au bord du lac, demanda James.

Tout le monde acquiesça et suivirent James au bord du lac. Toujours rien. Ils ne parlaient pas. Une heure après, le signal du départ retentit. C'était l'heure de prendre le train. Ils allèrent prendre leurs affaires et se dirigèrent en calèche vers le quai de Prè-au-Lard. Ils dirent au revoir à leurs professeurs et montèrent dans le train et la première personne qui craqua dut Katerina. Elle éclaté en sanglot en répétant qu'elle ne voulait pas partir et qu'elle avait peur de ne plus les revoir.

-Katy, on ne se perdra pas de vu, du moins je l'espère, termina James à voix basse.

Lily était entrain de cogiter. Elle allait entrer dans le monde, le véritable monde de la magie. Comment c'était là-bas ? Etait-ce pareil que chez les moldus ? Elle n'en savait rien du tout. Allait-elle revoir James ? Elle n'en savait rien du tout. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, mais si ça devait se faire, elle voudrait rester juste ami avec lui. Ça lui faisait mal de penser à tout ça.

Le train s'arrêta, les élèves descendirent du train pour se retrouver sur à la gare de King's Cross. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras où s'embrassèrent pour les couples. Lily et James se regardèrent avant de se serrer dans leur bras.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Lily commença à pleurer.

-Tu vas me manquer, lui dit James.

-On se gardera en contact.

-Oui…

Ils se séparèrent et Lily alla voir ses parents.

-Bonjour ma chérie, tu as passé une bonne année ? Lui demanda sa mère.

-Oui, oui…

-Qui était ce jeune homme ?

-Mon… petit-ami.

-Oh ma chérie…

Sa mère la serra dans ses bras, sachant ce que c'était de s'éloigner d'une personne qu'on aimait. James était entrain de la regarder partir en pensant qu'il n'aillait peut-être plus jamais la revoir. Il se mit à regarder Katy en disant « Souhaite-moi bonne chance » et il couru vers Lily. Celle-ci se retourna quand elle entendit qu'on l'interpellait.

-James ?

-Lily, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre. C'est peut-être une grosse bêtise qu je fais, mais ce sera la plus belle bêtise de tout ma vie. Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

James s'était mit à genoux et regardait la jeune rousse droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui demandait. Mrs Evans faillit tourner de l'œil et Mr Evans, avoir une attaque cardiaque. Lily se baissa à hauteur de James et lui dit avec de l'embrasser.

-Tu es fou, mais j'accepte.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément que le quai de la gare ey c'est ainsi que commença la nouvelle vie de Lily Evans et James Potter. Malheureusement, tout le monde su comment elle se termina…

_**Fin de l'histoire.**_

Et oui c'est déjà la fin. Je remercie toute les personne qui m'on envoyer des reviews. Merci encore. Et je vous envoi sur mon autre histoire **_Les dons du ciel 3 : Quand les enfants débarquent. _**C'est un Drago/Hermione. Bisous.


End file.
